fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie/Poznajcie nasze dzieci
Pierwszy odcinek serii Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie. Opis i bohaterowie |-|Informacja= Ten element strony może zawierać spoilery. |-|Opis i bohaterowie= Opis Wakacje powoli dobiegają końca. Tiffany przedstawia Ivy swojego kolejnego "najwierniejszego" chłopaka. Brandon przygotowuje się do rozpoczęcia życia w nowej szkole. Zoltan i Summer zapewniają sobie poparcie w wyborach prezydenckich. Restauracja Ocean przechodzi drobny kryzys, a do mur budynku przybywa znana krytyczka kulinarna - Jessica Gessler. Pepe Junior dostaje zadanie zajęcia się nowym zagrożeniem - Heinz'em Dundersztycem Juniorem. Amanda, Xavier i Fred postanawiają wykorzystać pozostały miesiąc wakacji, więc lecą na wakacje na Korsykę. Tymczasem Claire boi się wejść do łazienki, w której jest pająk. Bohaterowie *Tiffany Fletcher; *Ivy Tjinder; *Brad; *Ocean Davenport; *Pracownicy; *Jayden Van Stomm; *Brandon Flynn; *Buford Van Stomm; *Brigitte Van Stomm; *Moranica Davenport; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Claire Fletcher; *Amanda Johnson; *Xavier Johnson; *Fred Johnson; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Kamerdyner Tjinder'ów; *Summer Tjinder; *Jessica Gessler; *Dostawca pizzy; *Park Hyo-Sang; *Tyler Flynn; *Izabela Flynn; *Zack Davenport; *Pepe Pan Dziobak Junior; *Recepcjonistka; *Cooper Davenport; *Heinz Dundersztyc Junior; *Pepe Pan Dziobak; *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Andrew Van Stomm; *Antyterroryści; *Ferb Fletcher; *Amy Fletcher; *Marcus MacMandy; *Jasmine MacMandy Fabuła Część 1 - A te jego kręcone włosy... O rany, mogłabym owijać je na paluszku godzinami! No mówię ci, są takie piękne! A te jego usta, one... - Och, mogłabyś już przestać?! - nawrzeszczała na Tiffany jej przyjaciółka, Ivy. Dziewczyny siedziały w niedużej restauracji, która ulokowana była na rogu skrzyżowania w jednej z bardziej zatłoczonych dzielnic Danville. Sąsiadowała ona z dwoma sklepami odzieżowymi. Do środka wchodziło się po trzystopniowych schodach, które były pomalowane tak, by wyglądały jak ceglane. Dalej były drzwi z dużą szybą i złotą klamką. Nad nimi wisiał czarny szyld, na którym wyryta była na biało nazwa restauracji. Wnętrze budynku przypominało typową włoską knajpę - drewniane stoliki były nakryte czerwonymi obrusami, a stały na nich kolorowe kwiaty i świeczki. Za ladą, gdzie pracowała lekko znudzona życiem kobieta, stały półki pełne różnych win, ulokowane były również dębowe drzwi prowadzące do kuchni. Duże i czyste okna sprawiały wrażenie jasnego wnętrza. Dziewczyny zajmowały akurat jeden ze stolików pod oknem. Tiffany, czyli córka Ferba i Claire, była piękną i urodziwą siedemnastolatką. Należała do tych osób, które ciągle dbają o swój wygląd. Z tego powodu była bardzo szczupła, a jej twarz umalowana. Włosy miała czarne i rozpuszczone, a ubrana była w luźny typowo wakacyjny biały top - tak, że było widać jej pępek oraz umięśniony brzuch. Do tego miała założone bardzo krótkie czarne dżinsy z postrzępionymi końcówkami nogawek. Od małego przejawiała zainteresowanie modą. Jako kilkuletnia dziewczynka stała pod lustrem godzinami i wyobrażała, jak pięknie by wyglądała w strojach jej matki. Zawsze była szczęśliwa, gdy słyszała słowo "zakupy". Galeria handlowa była dla niej drugim domem. W wieku 14 lat zaczęła prowadzić własnego vloga modowego. Szybko stała się najsławniejsza w tej dziedzinie w całym kraju. Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, jedyne dziecko Baljeet'a i Summer, była zupełnym przeciwieństwem Tiffany - wyjątkowo umięśniona i masywna kulturystka, która siedząc, zajmowała prawie dwa miejsca. Miała króciutkie ciemne włosy oraz męską twarz. Nosiła fioletową śmierdzącą i przepoconą bluzę oraz szare wygodne dresy. Trenuje od niepamiętnych czasów. Choć rodzice woleliby, żeby się uczyła, to nie mieli nic przeciwko, by dziewczyna zajęła się sportem na poważnie. Najbardziej zainteresowało ją podnoszenie ciężarów. Szybko stała się w tym niezła, była nawet lepsza od kolegów z siłowni. Ponadto, zaoferowano jej udział w Międzynarodowych Zawodach w Podnoszeniu Ciężarów dla Juniorów, kiedy miała 9 lat. Chciała się na nie wybrać, ale przeszkodziła jej w tym wojna. W roku 2031 całą Europę ogarnęły groza i niepokój. Nasilające się w ostatnich latach ataki terrorystyczne doprowadziły do tego, iż większość ludzi zaczęła ze strachu ukrywać się w swoich domach. Inni popełniali samobójstwa, a ci bogatsi wyjeżdżali na wschód. Taka sytuacja w zachodniej części kontynentu stała się dla muzułmanów idealną okazją do przejęcia władzy. Opanowane przez wyznawców Mahometa Francja i Niemcy, gdzie stanowili oni 90% ludności, połączyły się i utworzyły Europejską Republikę Islamską. Później dołączyły do niej Austria, Szwajcaria, Belgia, Holandia i Szwecja. Siłą zostały wciągnięte w granice ERI: Luksemburg, Monako, Liechtenstein oraz Dania. Ale to nie był koniec ekspansji tego kraju - zagroził on wszystkim państwom europejskim oprócz Rosji. Doprowadziło to do wybuchu w listopadzie tego samego roku wojny europejskiej. Przeciwko sobie stanęła Republika Islamska wspierana przez arabskie kraje na południowym wschodzie oraz kraje niemuzułmańskie, którym pomagały Stany Zjednoczone. Trzyletnie działania zbrojne, które wygrywała prowadząca walki na wielu frontach ERI, doprowadziły do totalnego wyniszczenia kontynentu. Wiele krajów musiało się zjednoczyć, żeby móc dalej bronić się przed agresorem - tak powstała Iberia (Hiszpania i Portugalia) oraz Nordycja (Islandia, Norwegia i Finlandia). Turcja za to przywłaszczyła sobie Grecję, a Wielka Brytania - Irlandię. Największe zniszczenia dotknęły kraje słowiańskie oraz bałkańskie. W tej sytuacji rząd Polski podjął decyzję o inkorporacji: Estonii, Łotwy, Litwy, Obwodu Kaliningradzkiego, Białorusi, Ukrainy, Czech, Słowacji, Węgier, Rumunii, Mołdawii, Słowenii, Chorwacji, Bośni i Hercegowiny, Czarnogóry, Serbii, Kosowa, Macedonii, Albanii i Bułgarii. Cała ta akcja odbyła się niemalże bez przelewu krwi, ponieważ poszkodowana ludność dostrzegła potrzebę zapomnienia sobie krzywd wyrządzonych setki lat temu oraz jednoczenia się w celu stawienia czoła nowemu zagrożeniu. W ten sposób istniejące od 2016r. Imperium Polski Proczadzikowej rozrosło się na pół Europy. Dzięki idealnie zorganizowanej partii, która według sondaży miała 103,5% zadowolenia ze sprawowanych rządów, już 3 lata później kraj stał się światową potęgą. Wykończona działaniami w wojnie europejskiej Rosja stała się pierwszym celem dla Imperium. Choć stawiała opór do samego końca, to jednak dała się oszukać, i już po kilku miesiącach walk, cały jej teren stał się własnością Proczadzikowości Polskiej. Od tego momentu to państwo stało się jednym z najważniejszych na świecie (obok ERI i Stanów Zjednoczonych). Imperium pragnęło kolejnych zdobyczy - za następny cel obrało sobie Koreę Północną. W czerwcu 2035r. zaatakowało ją, a miesiąc później Republika Islamska doszczętnie zniszczyła Katalonię. W tej sytuacji ONZ zmusił oba kraje do zakończenia ekspansji terytorialnej. Wszystkie kraje europejskie, arabskie oraz USA w styczniu 2036r. podpisały układ w Bratysławie, który zobowiązywał Imperium oraz ERI do zaprzestania działań wojennych, a Koreę Północną, którego rząd został przez PP rozstrzelony, przyznano jej południowemu sąsiadowi, tworząc w ten sposób zjednoczone państwo - Koreę, nad którą opiekę sprawować miało Imperium. Szybko zaczęto łamać postanowienia umowy, gdyż prezydent Republiki, Abu Abdullah Saul Habakuk Abdon Karim Ahmed ibn Hariri, nakazał swoim żołnierzom przeprowadzać drobne akcje zbrojne, w których życia tracili mieszkańcy sąsiednich państw. Szczególnie napięta była sytuacja na granicy ERI oraz Imperium, gdzie masowo giną cywile - tam jedni oddawali życie za Allaha, a drudzy - za Boga. - Ciągle tylko gadasz o tym chłopaku - kontynuowała Ivy - wiecznie słyszę tylko o tym, jaki to on seksowny i jakie to z niego ciacho. Tak nawijasz, że nie da się ciebie słuchać. Moje uszy już więdną od tego! Jedyne, co zapamiętałam z tych twoich monologów to to, że ma niebieskie oczy! - Zielone - poprawiła Tiffany przyjaciółkę. - Nieważne! Chodzi mi o twoje zachowanie. Za kilka dni wracam do Waszyngtonu i znowu nie będziemy widzieć się kilka miesięcy, a ty wolisz nawijać o tym swoim chłoptasiu, z którym i tak zaraz zerwiesz. - To nieprawda! Brad to najwierniejszy chłopak, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałam! Na te słowa Ivy wyjęła z kieszeni telefon, odblokowała go i włączyła jakieś nagranie: - Michael to najwierniejszy chłopak, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałam! - odezwał się głos Tiffany z nagrania - Nathan to najwierniejszy chłopak, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałam! - Mam cały folder z tym - powiedziała Ivy. - Dobra, może i jestem naiwna wobec chłopców - obraziła się Tiffany - Ale Brad jest taki świetny! No musisz go poznać, on... - Zaczyna się - pokręciła oczami przyjaciółka, na co Fletcherówna zamilkła - Za dwa tygodnie powiesz, że jest to największy gbur, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałaś. - Wcale... - Z tym też mam pełny folder. Zmieniasz chłopaków jak rękawiczki. Jak ci się znudzą, to szukasz kolejnego. Pamiętasz tego blondyna z Argentyny? Zerwałaś z nim tylko dlatego, że na randce spojrzał na zegarek, a przecież szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą. - Niech ci będzie - westchnęła czarnowłosa - obiecuję, że się ogarnę z chło... on tu idzie, o rany, o rany! - wykrzyknęła jak głupia. Wskazała ręką, przy tym przewracając stojącą na stole szklankę wody, na chłopaka przechodzącego po pasach. Zaczęła energicznie do niego machać i uśmiechać się głupio. Brad odmachał swojej dziewczynie, a Ivy na tę całą sytuację zareagowała głośnym facepalm'em. Po chwili chłopak wszedł do środka restauracji i podszedł do stolika, witając się z Tiffany pocałunkiem w policzek. Był on niewiele wyższy od swojej sympatii. Miał opaloną twarz, a jego brązowe kręcone włosy były średniej długości. Ubrany był w czarną koszulkę na ramiączka i niebieskie krótkie dżinsy. Ivy zerwała się na równe nogi i od razu wysyczała: - Co to za kolejny pedał? Nie będę się zadawała z takim człowiekiem, nara! Nastolatka wyszła z restauracji, a Tiffany tylko pokręciła głową. Brad usiadł naprzeciwko swojej dziewczyny i zapytał: - To ta Ivy, o której mi mówiłaś? - Tak. Cieszę się, że ją poznałeś - oboje zaczęli się cicho śmiać - Ale naprawdę, sory za nią. Bywa wybuchowa i nie potrafi panować nad swoimi emocjami. Dla niej każdy chłopak, który ma własny styl i włosy dłuższe niż 3cm to pedał i gej. Jedyni ludzie, którzy jej się choć trochę podobają, to spocone napakowane koksy z siłowni. - Nie musisz przepraszać za nią, nie jest mi przykro. Naprawdę. - To super! Co u ciebie? Rozmowa rozwinęła się na dobre. Tak nawijali dłuższy czas - najpierw o jakiejś babci, która nakrzyczała na Brad'a w autobusie, potem o sporcie (Brad mówił o ostatnim meczu piłki nożnej, a Tiffany tylko myślała o tym, że ci piłkarze są przystojni). W końcu po godzinie postanowili, że coś zamówią. A dokładnie to małą pizzę. Jedna połowa, czyli ta dla czarnowłosej, była wegetariańska, natomiast druga - z kurczakiem. Choć i tak Tiffany odpadła po dwóch kawałkach, więc jej chłopak musiał zjeść w sumie sześć. Kiedy Brad kończył przedostatni, do restauracji weszła brązowooka kobieta o długich rudych włosach ubrana w czarny garnitur. Nosiła okulary. Jej twarz była pełna piegów. Tak głośno trzasnęła drzwiami, że wszyscy kelnerzy aż poskoczyli. Tiffany wstała i radośnie pomachała do owej osoby, wołając: - Ciociu Ocean! Cześć! Kobieta spojrzała w stronę swojej siostrzenicy i bez entuzjazmu machnęła. Czarnowłosa natomiast usiadła na krześle i szepnęła do swojego chłopaka: - Pewnie ma zły dzień. I miała rację. Ocean wkroczyła do kuchni. I to jak! Kopnęła w drzwi niczym tajny agent w hollywoodzkim filmie, po czym spojrzała na każdego pracownika po kolei. Oni natomiast wystraszyli się swojej szefowej - w końcu mieli czego. Gdy miała odrobinę zepsuty humor, terroryzowała swoich poddanych - tak, poddanych. Czasem zamiast "pracownicy" zdarza się jej powiedzieć "poddani". Trudno się jej dziwić, w końcu była córką Moranici... Dwudziestopięciolatka była kobietą, która odstraszała przedstawicieli drugiej płci. Była porządną osobą, która zawsze przekładała obowiązki ponad przyjemności. Ciągle chodziła w wyprasowanych garniturach. Ukończyła zarządzanie na Uniwersytecie G-Tech'u w Nowym Jorku. Wybrała ten kierunek, ponieważ prowadzenie własnego biznesu było jej marzeniem od dziecka. Jednak nie wypadała w tym dobrze - kiedy coś otwierała, wkrótce bankrutowała lub sanepid nakazywał zamknięcie. Co więcej, Ocean nigdy się nie poddawała i ciągle wymyślała coś nowego w lokalu, do którego utrzymania dokładał się Zoltan. Kuchnia restauracji była zupełnie inna niż reszta lokalu. Podczas gdy każdy stolik był pięknie nakryty i zadbany, tak każdy mebel w kuchni był brudny i zagrzybiały. Naczynia, w których gotowano, były przypalone, a z patelni można było zeskrobać nieznane nauce substancje. - Dlaczego do jasnej cholery nikt nie odbiera telefonu?! - wykrzyczała tak głośno, że siłą swojego głosu zrzuciła kucharzom siatki z głów. Wszyscy się wystraszyli, a dwie kobiety się nawet popłakały. Jeden z grubszych pracowników, chcąc udać niewzruszonego, rzucił: - Może dlatego, że wczoraj zakazałaś nam używać telefonów w pracy, bo się nimi bawiliśmy? Ocean poczerwieniała ze złości. Wzięła w ręce garnek z gorącą zupą, po czym energicznie wylała jego zawartość na pracownika, który zaczął krzyczeć wniebogłosy. Po chwili szefowa rzuciła tym przedmiotem o podłogę. - Za godzinę przyjeżdża tutaj jedna z najbardziej znanych krytyczek kulinarnych, Jessica Gessler! A tu co się dzieje?! Umyjcie te blaty, zeskrobcie wszystko z naczyń i posprzątajcie zupę z podłogi! Rudowłosa wyszła z kuchni, pozostawiając oszołomionych pracowników samych sobie. Dom rodziny Van Stomm znajdował się po drugiej stronie miasta. Nie wyróżniał się niczym innym na tle pozostałych - w końcu w 2040 roku każda posesja była otoczona niewidzialnym polem siłowym. No prawie każda. Niektórzy mieszkańcy wolą jednak nie mieć zbyt dużej styczności z nowoczesnością i technologią, która w tych czasach rozwijała się w naprawdę ekspresowym tempie. Dlatego większość przedmieść amerykańskich miast była podzielona - jedna okolica była pełna futurystycznych domów, a druga - przeciętnych piętrowców spotykanych 25 lat temu. Buford z żoną i dwójką synów mieszkali właśnie w nowoczesnej okolicy. Większość budynków wyglądała tak samo - dwa piętra, białe i brązowe ściany i basen na dachu. Van Stommowie akurat nie mieli basenu - głównie dlatego, że gdy Jayden, starszy syn Buforda, wszedł do niego, zalało całe sąsiedztwo. Skoro mowa o Jaydenie - właśnie siedział w swoim pokoju. Był u niego jego najlepszy przyjaciel - Brandon, który mu wkładał do buzi. Łyżkę oczywiście! Łyżkę z dziwną białą substancją. Syn Buforda miał oczy zasłonięte zieloną chustą. - Hmmm... - zastanawiał się chłopak. Wraz z Brandonem grali w pewną ciekawą grę. Jeden z nich mieszał ze sobą składniki, a drugi na podstawie smaku otrzymanej mieszaniny miał powiedzieć, z czego ona jest. Tym razem było coś trudnego, bo Jayden zazwyczaj odpowiadał w ciągu pięciu sekund. Syn Buforda był postacią, której trudno było nie zauważyć. Dosłownie. Kto by nie zauważył nastolatka z brzuchem zwisającym do kolan? Jayden musiał chodzić w ogromnych koszulkach, które najczęściej były jednokolorowe. Spodnie stanowiły olbrzymie dresy, w których zmieściłaby się wielodzietna rodzina. Chłopak już od dziecka miał problemy z otyłością. Uwielbiał jeść oraz grać na komputerze, nie cierpiał za to sportu. Zawsze wymigiwał się od aktywności fizycznej, co odbiło się na jego wyglądzie. Tymczasem Brandon, syn Izabeli, był naprawdę umięśnionym nastolatkiem, za którym chodziły rzesze dziewczyn. Miał na sobie bordową koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i niebieskie dżinsy z dziurami. Jego czerwone buty LED ze świecącą podeszwą nie zwracały szczególnej uwagi - w 2040 świecące obuwie było bardzo modne. Nastolatek znany był z tego, że potrafił zrobić wszystko. Zawsze to, co zrobił, kończyło się sukcesem. Uważany był przez wszystkich za wzór do naśladowania. Pokój Jayden'a był duży. Pomalowany na niebiesko, duże okno, przez które dochodziło wiele światła, trzyosobowe łóżko w rogu (choć i tak jego użytkownik się na nim ledwo mieścił), szary wygodny dywan, ogromny plazmowy telewizor na ścianie... ale w tym pomieszczeniu czegoś brakowało. Dokładnie to szaf i półek - a przynajmniej tak można by pomyśleć, wchodząc do środka. W tych czasach panowała moda na meble w suficie. Nad głowami znajdowało się kilka metalowych uchwytów, po których pociągnięciu wysuwały się półki z rzeczami, choć można było również użyć specjalnego panelu umieszczonego nad łóżkiem. Jeden przycisk wystarczył, żeby szafa ukazała się, a nawet przybliżyła się do rąk. Takie rozwiązanie było stosowane tylko na najwyższym piętrze. Na parterze były za to szafy w podłodze. W niektórych domach można było spotkać też szafy w ścianach, ale Van Stommowie nie mieli czegoś takiego. Mieli za to windę. Ogromną, bo dla Jayden'a. Zamontowana została kilka lat wcześniej, bo nastolatek już wtedy męczył się w okolicach zazwyczaj siódmego schodka. Szyb umieszczony jest przy jednej ze ścian domu. Można nim dojechać na dach, ale także do kuchni na parterze, łazienki na pierwszym piętrze, oraz pokoju Jayden'a na drugim. Oprócz windy można było wejść tam szerokimi drzwiami. - Czy to... białko z kurzego jaja? - spytał niepewnie Jayden. - Tak... - odparł Brandon. - Hmmm... przeterminowany o dwa miesiące serek homogenizowany? - Tak... - I... hmmmm... czy to... kwas oleinowy? - Kurde, dobry jesteś! - rzucił Brandon. - Mojego na bank nie zgadniesz! Brandon zdjął z oczu przyjaciela chustę i obwiązał ją wokół swojej głowy, a Jayden sięgnął po stojącą na stoliku łyżkę i nalał do niej dziwnej czerwonej substancji, którą trzymał w małym naczynku w kieszeni. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę swojego przyjaciela. Brandon szybko zakosztował "przysmaku" i powiedział: - Czekolada, krew delfina i fenoloftaleina. - No nie! - wykrzyczał Jayden, rzucając łyżeczkę na stojący w rogu stos tych sztućców - I znowu będę musiał zjechać do kuchni, by zrobić kolejną mieszankę. To najbardziej męczący dzień wakacji. - Nie musisz zjeżdżać. Teraz wymyślę coś, czego nie zgadniesz. Brandon wszedł do windy. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, w ciągu dwóch sekund zjechał na sam dół. Ujrzał kuchnię - duże pomieszczenie wymalowane na biało i jasnoniebiesko. Wnętrze domów w nowoczesnych dzielnicach były pełne połyskującej bieli. Szedł z tym w parze najczęściej błękit, choć w niektórych domach można było spotkać brąz. U Van Stommów ściany w kuchni były koloru mleka, natomiast podłoga była ułożona z lazurowych heksagonów, pomiędzy którymi świeciło białe światło. Lodówka stała w rogu - ale co to była za lodówka! Otwierała się automatycznie po naciśnięciu zielonego przycisku na umieszczonym na niej panelu. Każdy produkt wsadzało się do osobnej "szufladki". Każda z nich potrafiła przesuwać się w górę i w bok, a także zmieniać swoje wymiary, dzięki czemu można było przechować w lodówce jak najwięcej rzeczy. Oprócz tego, temperatura w każdej "szufladce" dostosowywała się do wymaganej dla produktu, dzięki czemu jakość jedzenia była idealna. Szafki też były unowocześnione. Normalnie znajdowały się pod samym sufitem, ale gdy coś było potrzebne, wystarczyło wcisnąć guzik na panelu lodówkowym, a odpowiedni mebel obniżał się do wysokości wzroku. Blaty również zmieniały swoje położenie, choć dla Buforda i Brigitte schylenie się nie było wyzwaniem (dla syna już tak). - Tego na pewno nie zgadnie... - powiedział Brandon sam do siebie, po czym wyciągnął rękę w stronę szuflady, a ona sama się otworzyła, nawet nie będąc przez nastolatka dotkniętą. No tak, w końcu Brandon był bioniczny tak samo jak jego ojciec. A właściwie, to prawie tak samo. Podczas gdy Fineasz miał tylko pięć umiejętności, które musiał sam odkryć, Brandon znał wszystkie swoje zdolności, a miał ich bardzo wiele. Mógł też wyjmować swój chip, kiedy tylko chciał. Do otwarcia szuflady użył mocy, jaką jest kinetyka molekularna. W ten sam sposób chwycił ostatnią łyżeczkę oraz wyjął leżącą w szafce pomarańczę. Mocno ścisnął ją. Z owocu wylał się sok, który wypełnił srebrzysty sztuciec. - Buford! Chodź na chwilę do kuchni! - Brandon usłyszał kobiecy głos. Szybko teleportował się do windy, a następnie pojechał w górę. Tymczasem do kuchni wkroczyła Brigitte - była to niebieskooka kobieta o krótkich czarnych włosach. Miała duże czerwone usta zawsze wymalowane szminką. Nosiła na sobie niebieską koszulkę bez rękawów oraz magentową spódnicę. Za nią wszedł Buford - potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna, który od czasów liceum zaczął ubierać się trochę ekstrawagancko. Chwilowo był w fioletowych spodniach, które ostatnimi czasy były bardzo krytykowane w G-Necie - jedna nogawka kończyła się na kolanie, natomiast druga miała zwężoną końcówkę. Dodatkowo miał zarzuconą ciemnozieloną długą rozpiętą narzutkę, która miała dużo nacięć, przez co było widać mięśnie brzucha mężczyzny. - Spójrz - rzekła Brigitte, która trzymała w ręku płaski o błękitnej obudowie tablet firmy G-Tech. Przesunąwszy palcem po ekranie, sprawiła, że obraz wyskoczył z urządzenia i pojawił się na ścianie. Oczy bohaterów ujrzały pewną tabelkę - To jest plan lekcji Jayden'a. Syn Brigitte szedł właśnie do liceum. Postanowił pozostać w Dan School, czyli tam, gdzie uczył się młody Buford, zanim z przyjaciółmi przeniósł się do G-Tech'u. - Ciekawie... - przyznał mężczyzna. - Jedno mnie zastanawia. Czyje to inicjały przy lekcji z wychowawcą? - MD? Nie kojarzę - powiedział Buford. Ale po chwili skojarzył. Nazwisko, o którym pomyślał, sprawiło, że złapał się za głowę i usiadł na krześle - Wiem... Jego wychowawcą będzie dyrektorka, Moranica Davenport. - Ten krawat będzie idealny - powiedziała Moranica, która właśnie ubierała swojego męża na spotkanie. Odkąd Zoltan stał się jedną z najbardziej kojarzonych postaci w dziedzinie polityki oraz memiarstwa, codziennie zakładał nowe garnitury. Z tego powodu większość swojego "wolnego" czasu spędzał przed lustrem, ale również zajmował się układaniem przemówień oraz ćwiczeniem dykcji. A musiał też opiekować się swoją firmą. Zupełnie nie miał kiedy pogadać z rodziną czy przyjaciółmi (choć i tak ich nie miał). Cały czas skupiał się na wyborach prezydenckich. Razem z żoną mieszkali w apartamencie na najwyższym piętrze budynku G-Tech'u w Kansas City. Nie bez powodu Zoltan wybrał to miejsce - odkąd otrzymał nominację Demokratów, bez przerwy podróżował po kraju. Dlatego mężczyzna uznał, iż lepiej zamieszkać w centrum kraju. Siedzibę G-Tech'u w tym mieście stanowił stojący w centrum drapacz chmur o wysokości prawie takiej samej, jak pozostałe wieżowce w okolicy. Z apartamentu Davenportów było widać całe Kansas City. Mieszkanie to nie różniło się niczym od tego w G-Tech'u w Danville. Ten sam układ mebli, te same kolory... - Co to za krawat? - oburzył się Zoltan - On nie pasuje! Jest dziadkowski, garnitur zresztą też. Faktycznie, czerwony krawat w niebieskie gwiazdki niezbyt pasuje do jasnoróżowego garnituru w kolorowe węże oraz do pomarańczowych klapków. - Ja tak mam wyjść do ludzi? - zapytał. - Tak - odparła pewnie Moranica. Nagle para wyskoczyła z łazienki, a to za sprawą dżingla programu informacyjnego. Ich telewizor zawsze włączał się automatycznie, kiedy te wiadomości się zaczynały. Moranica przeskoczyła nad kanapą, lądując pupą na poduszce. Zoltan też chciał się popisać swoimi zdolnościami sportowymi, ale podczas skoku uderzył w mebel stopą, przez co zarył twarzą o szklany stół. Jego żona wybuchła śmiechem, ale po chwili uspokoiła się. - Co nowego w świecie polityki? W porównaniu do dnia wczorajszego, poparcie Zoltana George'a Davenporta, kandydata Demokratów, wzrosło o 0,3%. Jednak statystyki twierdzą, iż nowym prezydentem zostanie Summer Tjinder. Nasze sondaże wskazują, iż jej poparcie wynosi 63,4%. To aż o 26,8% więcej niż wynik Davenport'a. Oczywiście nigdy nie należy ufać ogólnokrajowym sondażowym, gdyż ważna jest ilość elektorów. Zatem trudno aktualnie powiedzieć, kto wygra wybory... Jednak specjaliści twierdzą, iż zwycięzcą okaże się Summer Tjinder. - Jasna cholera! - wrzasnęła Moranica. - Uspokój się, to dopiero sierpień, a wybory w listopadzie. Październik to miesiąc debat, podczas których poparcie może mi gwałtownie wzrosnąć. Idę się przebrać. Mam poważne spotkanie w Denver, więc muszę poważnie wyglądać. - W co niby chcesz się przebrać? - zdziwiła się kobieta - W tym wyglądasz zajebiście. Zoltan tylko spojrzał na nią, zastanawiając się, czy coś odpowiedzieć. Ostatecznie tylko machnął ręką i ruszył w stronę sypialni. Claire wybrała numer i przyłożyła słuchawkę do ucha. - Policja?! Szybko, potrzebuję pomocy! - krzyknęła. - Proszę się uspokoić... - usłyszała - Co się dzieje? - Wsiadajcie w radiowozy, helikoptery, bierzcie broń! Dzwońcie po strażaków, cokolwiek! Szybko! - Ale co się dzieje? - Mam pająka w łazience! Takiego wielkiego! Rozmówca rozłączył się. Claire zmieniła się przez te lata. Choć minęło ich 25, to dla żony Ferba minęło jakby pięć razy mniej. Najważniejszą różnicą jest fryzura - od pewnego czasu ma ona długie włosy koloru blond. Makijaż robi rzadziej, ale nie oznacza to, że go w ogóle nie robi. Po ukończeniu G-Tech'u wzięła udział w znanym amerykańskim programie tanecznym, w którym zajęła trzecie miejsce. Po kilku latach w tym samym konkursie została jurorem. Dostawała zaproszenia na największe imprezy na świecie. Jej kariera rozwijała się dynamicznie. To wszystko zakończyła ciąża, po której Claire zdecydowała się zająć się rodziną. Teraz miała na sobie grubą czarną zimową kurtkę i szare spodnie narciarskie. Oprócz tego nosiła długie buty do kolan oraz rękawiczki, a głowę miała obwiązaną kilkoma babcinymi chustami. W jednej ręce trzymała też kij baseballowy - wszystko po to, żeby pająk nie dotknął jej skóry. Choć Claire była bardzo odważną osobą, to jednak na widok malutkiego pająka uciekała, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Mogłaby pogłaskać węża, wejść do klatki krokodyla, ale boi się spojrzeć nawet na rysunek kątnika domowego. A teraz, kiedy została sama w domu na kilka dni i nie miał kto jej pomóc, przeżywała ogromny dramat. - I co ja teraz zrobię? - mówiła do siebie - Ach, wiem! Wyciągnęła telefon, po czym zawiesiła wzrok w zabitych deskami drzwiach od łazienki. Przez chwilę przyglądała im się. Musiała być pewna, że pająk w żaden sposób nie wydostanie się z łazienki. W końcu jednak wybrała numer, a gdy ktoś odebrał, powiedziała: - Zamawiam pizzę na adres Maple Drive 2308. - Ale jaką? - odparł rozmówca. - Byle jaką, ważne, żeby dostawca przyjechał. Amanda, najstarsza córka Fretki i Jeremiasza, była 24-letnią wysoką dziewczyną o długich bujnych rudych włosach. Z twarzy była bardzo podobna do swojej matki, nawet szyję miała identycznej długości. Kobieta ubierała się w fioletową koszulkę z krótkimi białymi rękawami, nosiła też jasną spódnicę oraz śnieżne buty z fioletowymi sznurówkami. W październiku zaczynała ostatni rok prawa na Harvardzie, czyli jednym z najbardziej znanych uniwersytetów w USA. Xavier był młodszym o 4 lata bratem rudowłosej. Miał średniej długości blond włosy oraz krótki zarost. Ubierał się w jasną koszulkę z ciemnobrązowymi paskami, do tego zakładał krótkie spodenki w kolorze khaki. Nosił sportowe brązowe buty z białą podeszwą. Od czasu, kiedy Fineasz i Ferb przenieśli się w czasie i zainspirowali go oraz jego brata do stworzenia pięciowymiarowych samochodzików, zaczął poważnie interesować się inżynierstwem. Fred był rówieśnikiem Xaviera. Miał krótkie brązowe włosy, a z rodzeństwa wyróżniała go grubsza sylwetka. Jego twarz była pucułowata. Miał na sobie czerwoną luźną koszulkę z białymi rękawami i kołnierzem, krótkie dresowe spodnie w kolorze mleka i bordowe buty z szarymi podeszwami. On i jego brat mieli wspólne zainteresowanie - nic więc dziwnego, że za ponad miesiąc rozpoczną naukę na Massachusetts Institute of Technology, czyli położonej niedaleko Harvardu politechnice. Cała trójka przebywała w pokoju rudowłosej. Było to pomieszczenie, w którym dominowały fiolet oraz biel. Purpurowe ściany idealnie pasowały do leżącego na środku podłogi okrągłego dywanu. Pod ścianą stały wykonane z białego drewna szafy, a między dwoma znajdowała się toaletka. Naprzeciwko niej znajdowało się łóżko przykryte ciemnofioletowym kocem, na którym siedziało rodzeństwo. Tworzyli oni trójkąt, w którego środku leżał biały cienki tablet. - A może na Sycylię? - powiedział Xavier, klikając jedno ze zdjęć na ekranie. Z urządzenia "wyskoczył" hologram, który przedstawiał graniastosłup z trójkątem w podstawie. Na każdej jego prostokątnej ścianie napisane było to samo - informacje o wycieczce i ceny. - Chyba trochę za drogo... - stwierdziła Amanda. - Bo to Włochy. Ale na ich północy jest bardzo tanio - odparł Xavier. - Bo tam były głównie walki podczas wojny - poinformował brat. - A może spróbujemy poza Europą? - zaproponował blondyn. - Nieee... byłam już wszędzie, tylko nie tam. - Wiem! - powiedział ucieszony Fred - Niedawno Turcja otworzyła na turystykę jedną ze swoich wysp, Korfu. Turcja była krajem komunistycznym. Od ponad 25 lat panowała tam Partia Sprawiedliwości i Rozwoju (AKP), którą do władzy doprowadził Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, poprzedni prezydent kraju. Po jego śmierci w 2019r., fotel przejął Abdulhamit Gül, który przedtem sprawował funkcję Ministra Sprawiedliwości oraz sekretarza generalnego AKP. Dokończył projekt wprowadzenia totalitarnych rządów zapoczątkowany przez jego poprzednika. Doprowadził do izolacji kraju. Podczas wojny europejskiej Turcja włączyła w swoje tereny Grecję, której mieszkańcy musieli się podporządkować do zasad Güla - w przeciwnym wypadku byli mordowani. Oczywiście wszystkie te zabójstwa działy się w tajemnicy przed światem. Korfu, czyli przejęta grecka wyspa, była jedynym miejscem w Turcji otwartym na turystykę - żeby dostać się do pozostałych części kraju należało otrzymać specjalną zgodę od rządu. Odwiedzanie tej wyspy stało się możliwe dzięki pretensjom Albanii należącej do Imperium. - To niegłupi pomysł - stwierdziła Amanda. - Nom - potwierdził Xavier - No i wycieczka niedroga. - Ale "Last Minute" - zauważył Fred - Gdybyśmy chcieli polecieć, musielibyśmy zacząć się jutro pakować. Bo wylot za dwa dni. Podczas gdy Zoltan mieszkał z Moranicą w Kansas City, Summer z mężem i córką przejęła po jej rodzicach dom w Waszyngtonie. Był to nieduży budynek, ale bardzo uroczy. Prowadził do niego niebieski chodnik, który otoczony był czerwonymi różami. Był wykonany według mody panującej na początku XXI wieku, dlatego po tylu latach można by go uznać za staroświecki. Nie miał basenu na dachu, ale miał uroczy ogródek z małym stawem i drewnianą huśtawką. Dom był pomalowany na niebieskie i białe kolory, a dach miał brązowy. Miał tylko parter i pierwsze piętro. Baljeet siedział przy stole w kuchni. Nic nie zmienił się przez 25 lat. Fryzura ta sama, twarz - też, a głos dalej piskliwy. Był trochę niższy od swojej żony. Ubierał się za to inaczej - odkąd Summer uzyskała nominację republikańską, ciągle chodził w eleganckim i wyprasowanym garniturze. Nie licząc swojego domu - w nim miał na sobie białą schludną koszulę i czarne spodnie. Wybory trochę namieszały mu w głowę, przez co ciągle miał wrażenie, że ktoś go nagrywa. Rywalizacja z Davenportami sprawiła, że obudziła się w nim niechęć do urządzeń firmy G-Tech. A że Zoltan zdominował ogólnoświatowy rynek, ciężko było znaleźć telefon czy laptop zaprojektowany przez chociażby Apple, który jeszcze jakiś czas temu wprawiał ludzi na całej Ziemi w zachwyt. Z tego też powodu prosił swojego kamerdynera, który Baljeet'owi drukował prywatne e-maile, a następnie przepisywał je na komputer i wysyłał. Właśnie, kamerdyner. To człowiek wysoki, ale bardzo chudy. Miał czarne włosy i pryszczatą twarz. Ubrany był ciągle w czarny garnitur. Był bardzo towarzyski, a Baljeet'a i Summer traktował jak rodzinę. Uwielbiał swoją pracę (głównie dlatego, że był sowicie wynagradzany). Natomiast Summer dużo zmieniła się przez te lata. Przestała wiązać włosy w warkocze, a zaczęła rozpuszczać je. Zmieniła również swój codzienny ubiór - przerzuciła się na jednokolorowe sukienki, najczęściej w kolorze lawendy. Pozbyła się też aparatu na zęby. Jej mąż pisał akurat e-mail na kartce papieru, gdy do kuchni wkroczyła Summer z telefonem w dłoni. - Rozmawiałam właśnie z Ivy - powiedziała - Tiffany ma nowego chłopaka. Baljeet spojrzał na swoją małżonkę, po czym chwycił leżący na półce na ścianie mazak i zamalował w wiszącym na niej kalendarzu dzisiejszą datę. - To już dwunasty w ciągu tych wakacji - rzekł - W zeszłe wakacje miała aż piętnastu. Poprawiła się. Oboje parsknęli śmiechem, ale momentalnie uspokoili się. - Ivy powiedziała też, że pokłóciła się z Tiffany i chce wracać do Waszyngtonu - kontynuowała Summer. - Naprawdę? - Tak właściwie, to jeszcze nie wie, czy wróci. Musi pogadać z Tiff. Nawet nie wiadomo, ile czasu trwała ta randka. Brad i Tiffany zdążyli już chyba obgadać każdego mieszkańca miasta. - Hej, spójrz, to ta znana restauratorka, Jessica Gessler! - powiedział chłopak, wskazując palcem na okno. Po drugiej stronie ulicy stała zwrócona tyłem do restauracji kobieta z blond kręconymi włosami. Jej nie za chude ciało osłaniała luźna błękitna koszulka oraz czarne spodnie z niewielkimi dziurami. Stała w błyszczących niebieskich pantofelkach ozdobionych diamentami. Przed nią lewitowała kamera - nikt nie musiał jej trzymać ani kontrolować nagrywanego materiału, w końcu to rok 2040. - Znajdujemy się właśnie przed budynkiem restauracji "Ogni parola in lingua italiana sembra essere elegante" - mówiła. Jessica urodziła się w Polsce jako córka Magdy Gessler. Tak jak rodzicielka, zainteresowała się gotowaniem. Szybko stała się mistrzem w tej dziedzinie, a nawet uruchomiła swój własny program telewizyjny "Kulinarne ewolucje", którego odcinek właśnie kręciła - Kto wymyślił taką nazwę? Nawet nie da się jej zapamiętać. Co więcej, nie zmieściła się na szyldzie restauracji! - dosłownie, słowa "essere elegante" były dopisane markerem na ścianie obok szyldu. Jessica przesunęła się odrobinę w lewo, by kamera to uchwyciła. Nagle zaświeciło się na niej czerwone światło, które sygnalizowało niepożądaną osobę w kadrze. - Pani Jessica Gessler?! - krzyknęła Ocean, która właśnie wybiegła z restauracji. Nawet nie rozglądając się w lewo i prawo, rudowłosa przebiegła przez ulicę. W dodatku nie zwróciła uwagi na samochód, który prawie w nią wjechał. Jego kierowca użył klaksonu, a po chwili wystawił głowę przez szybę, wykrzyczał kilka brzydkich słów i pokazał środkowy palec. Ale kobieta w ogóle w jego stronę nie obejrzała się. Zatrzymała się przed restauratorką i przedstawiła się: - Dzień dobry, nazywam się Ocean Davenport i jestem właścicie... - Wcina mi się pani w kadr - przerwała jej Jessica. - A pani w moje zdanie. - Proszę wrócić do restauracji, zaraz tam przyjdę. - Jasne. Ocean zawróciła, a gdy znalazła się już w środku swojego lokalu, czerwone światełko na kamerze zgasło. - To córka Davenporta? Zapaliło się zielone, na co Jessica zatarła rączki i powiedziała, śmiejąc się złośliwie: - W takim razie nie zostawię z niej nawet suchej nitki... Restauratorka od zawsze głosowała na Republikanów, a co za tym idzie - w tegorocznych wyborach popierała Summer. A w ostatnich miesiącach głównym tematem rozmów na całym świecie były aktualne wydarzenia polityczne w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Media ciągle mówiły o poczynaniach kandydatów na najważniejsze stanowisko, a inne ważne informacje z pozostałych zakątków świata zrzucały na drugi plan. Stacja telewizyjna, na której emitowane były odcinki "Kulinarnych ewolucji", należała do partii Republikańskiej. Nie bez powodu w poprzednim odcinku wycięto fragment wypowiedzi Jessici, ponieważ wtedy pojawił się za nią samochód, z którego wyszedł mężczyzna z transparentem z napisem "Głosujcie na Davenport'a!". A nagrywanie odcinka w restauracji Ocean było idealną okazją, by oczernić córkę Zoltana oraz całą jej rodzinę. Tiffany wiedziała, że od dłuższego czasu czeka na nią przyjaciółka. Pożegnała się więc ze swoim chłopakiem i wyszła z lokalu, przepuszczając w drzwiach Gesslerową. Spojrzała w lewo - na ławce pod bankiem siedziała jej przyjaciółka. Ruszyła więc w jej kierunku. Ivy korzystała ze swojego telefonu, czytając jakiś artykuł. - Hej, jak tam? - rzuciła uśmiechnięta czarnowłosa. Jej przyjaciółka podniosła wzrok i objęła ją spojrzeniem mordercy. - No nareszcie... myślałam, że nigdy się ciebie nie doczekam! - powiedziała, wstając. - Nie denerwuj się. Gdybyś miała jakiegoś chłopaka, też byś się tak zachowywała. - Nie. Nie jestem taka pusta jak ty. Tak właściwie to nikt dokładnie nie wiedział, czemu te dwie dziewczyny się przyjaźnią ze sobą. Nie miały żadnych wspólnych zainteresowań, ciągle sobie dogryzały, jedna była spokrewniona z Zoltanem, a druga była córką Summer, a co więcej - obie mieszkały kilkaset kilometrów od siebie. - Denerwuje mnie to - kontynuowała Ivy - że wolisz spędzać czas z tym pedałem. Za kilka dni wracam do Waszyngtonu i znowu nie będziemy się widzieć prawie rok. - Echh... przepraszam - powiedziała Tiffany, spuszczając głowę. Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka była jedyną osobą, którą potrafiła szczerze przeprosić - Może... wprowadzisz się do nas? Będziemy razem chodzić do szkoły! - Nie. Rodzice się nie zgodzą, bo dyrektorką w twojej szkole jest żona Davenporta. - A jakiś inny pomysł masz? Obie dziewczyny zaczęły zastanawiać się, co można by zrobić. Ivy rozejrzała się. W myśleniu najlepsza nie była, a patrzenie na okolicę mogło wywołać u niej skojarzenia, które doprowadziłyby ją do rozwiązania - zawsze tak robiła. - Spójrz! - zawołała Tiffany. Obok niej ustawiła się jej przyjaciółka - Patrz, tu jest napisane - zaczęła, zrywając ulotkę ze ściany budynku - że jutro zaczynają się przesłuchania do G-Tech'u. - Zwariowałaś?! Nie będę pracować dla Davenportów. - Nie, nie. G-Tech to nie tylko ta potężna firma, ale również szkoła dla wybitnie uzdolnionej młodzieży przewyższającej swoimi zdolnościami rówieśników. Tak tutaj napisali. - Na pewno mnie tam nie przyjmą, w końcu jestem córką Summer. - Hmm... wiem! Wymyślę ci nowe imię i nazwisko, pod którym będziesz się tam podawać. Z wyglądu na pewno cię nie skojarzą, skoro nigdy nie jeździłaś z rodzicami na spotkania i debaty. - Jak ty mnie chcesz nazwać? Tiffany rozejrzała się, szukając pomysłu. Dostrzegła billboard, który reklamował pewien żel do kąpieli. Była na nim postać znanego piłkarza, Dylana Millingtona. Natomiast na ulicy leżała lekko podarta ulotka zapraszająca na koncert znanego w kraju duetu, który tworzyli Herman Li i Shade Scarlet. - Będziesz... Shade Millington! - Shade Millington? - odparła Ivy, pukając się w czoło - Nie miałaś lepszego pomysłu? - Nie. Zobaczysz, to się uda. Zadzwonię do mojego taty i powiem, że moja koleżanka chce dostać się do G-Tech'u. Wtedy na pewno cię przyjmą. Moranica właśnie siedziała na kanapie i obcinała paznokcie u lewej dłoni... sekatorem. Jej ciężką pracę przerwał Zoltan, który właśnie cały zdyszany wpadł do mieszkania. - A tobie co? - powiedziała, unosząc wzrok. - Moranica, jest problem! - krzyknął. - Mam z tobą jechać do szpitala? Znowu cię trzylatki pod sklepem pobiły? - odparła spokojnie. - Nie, nie, nie! - zaprzeczył, siadając na kanapie naprzeciwko swojej małżonki - I wcale mnie wtedy nie pobiły! - Ta, jasne... wszystko widziałam. Stałam wtedy w oknie z moją strzelbą. - Strzelbą? Po co ci była strzelba? - Nudziłam się strasznie, więc strzelałam do losowych przechodniów. A co to był za problem? - Słuchaj, dzwoniła do mnie Tiff. Mówiła coś o mojej szkole. Przez te całe wybory o niej zapomniałem! Niech to szlag... chyba zrezygnuję z tych wyborów. Zaniedbuję swoją firmę. - Ani mi się waż! Ja chcę władzy... - krzyknęła, jednak po chwili dodała spokojniej - w twoich rękach oczywiście. - Przecież Summer sobie nieźle poradzi, jeśli wygra. - I tak nie zrezygnujesz. Nie pozwolę ci. - Cóż... - westchnął mężczyzna. Przez te 25 lat zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, że gdy jego małżonka coś powie, to tak będzie - Ale tak czy siak ktoś musi się zająć G-Tech'em. Muszę go komuś powierzyć. Ale komu? Moranica odłożyła sekator na stolik. Jej mąż zaczął głęboko rozmyślać. A przecież to ona jest idealną kandydatką! Żeby podpowiedzieć Zoltanowi, postanowiła zwracać na siebie uwagę, więc zaczęła oblizywać swój łokieć. - To musi być ktoś zaufany... Kobieta usiadła na kanapie, po czym uniosła lewą nogę i zaczęła bawić się zgromadzonym na niej tłuszczykiem. - Najlepiej ktoś z rodziny... Rudowłosa zdjęła spodnie oraz majtki, po czym rozłożyła kończyny i włożyła sekator w swój odbyt. - Wiem! Zack! Moranica skrzywiła się. Może to od bólu, jaki poczuła od włożenia nożyc ogrodowych, a może od tego, iż Zoltan chce powierzyć firmę swojemu nie najmądrzejszemu synowi. - Chcesz przekazać G-Tech Zack'owi? Nie poradziłby sobie, przecież on wciąż nie potrafi zawiązać sznurówek! - Ocean woli prowadzić drobny biznes, a Cooper nigdy się mnie nie słucha. Komu innemu mogę przekazać? Cooper był synem Zoltana i Moranici oraz młodszym bratem Ocean. Jest jej zupełnym przeciwieństwem - pieniądze woli ukraść niż zarobić, jest niepoukładany oraz infantylny. Zazwyczaj zakłada na siebie szare dresy i bluzę z kapturem tego samego koloru. Jego ulubionymi zajęciami są palenie, picie i chodzenie po klubach - z tego powodu jest ulubieńcem swojej matki, która pochwala jego zachowania i nie widzi w nich nic złego. Często pyskuje i nie słucha się ojca. Chłopak rzucił edukację w liceum i podobnie jak jego przyrodni brat, mieszka z rodzicami. - Mnie! - krzyknęła Moranica, wstając i wyjmując sekator - Jestem idealną kandydatką! - Jesteś równocześnie dyrektorką szkoły i szefową mojej kampanii wyborczej. Nie będziesz miała na to czasu. - Będę! - Bycie dyrektorem G-Tech'u wymaga ciągłych wyjazdów i odbierania długich telefonów. Z tego, co wiem, twoje ulubione zajęcie to torturowanie uczniów twojej szkoły. Jeśli za bardzo wkręcisz się w firmę, nie będziesz miała czasu na Dan School, przestaniesz odczuwać radość z życia i popełnisz samobójstwo, a jeśli ją zaniedbasz, to stracisz moje pieniądze i ze mną zerwiesz. Moranicę zatkało. Po raz pierwszy jej mąż miał rację. - I na cholerę ci to mówię... Mógłbym się nareszcie od ciebie uwolnić - zganił samego siebie Zoltan. - Dobra. Nie biorę G-Tech'u. Ale i tak ktoś musi poprowadzić przesłuchania do szkoły. Od tego mnie nie powstrzymasz. - Niestety... - zasmucił się. Jayden skrzywił się. Nie dość, że właśnie kosztował czegoś wstrętnego, to jeszcze nie wiedział, co to jest. A była to pomarańcza. Cóż, jedząc całe życie w fast foodach, chłopak nawet nie wiedział, co to jabłko. - Kurde, to... - próbował zgadnąć. Niestety, nie przypominało mu to nic - czy to... karmel? Brandon wybuchnął śmiechem, zginając się w połowie. Chyba nikt (oprócz Jayden'a) nie jest w stanie pomylić pomarańczy z karmelem. - Wygrałem zakład! - ucieszył się Flynn. - Najpierw mi powiedz, co to takiego było. - Pomarańcza. - Pomarańcza? - zdziwił się - Pierwszy raz o czymś takim słyszę. - A teraz zgodnie z zakładem... Brandon podszedł do kąta, gdzie leżały wszystkie łyżeczki. Choć potrafił je przeliczyć samym spojrzeniem, to jednak przeliczył je po kolei. Musiał ukrywać swoją bionikę. Wiedziała o niej tylko jego najbliższa rodzina. - Wisisz mi 37 pizz. - Szlag! - Będzie z czego robić rzeźbę na siłowni - rozradował się Brandon - Załatw mi je na jutro a teraz muszę wracać do domu. - Tak wcześnie? - Tak... jutro idę na przesłuchanie do G-Tech'u. Wiesz, do tej najlepszej szkoły na świecie. Przed domem Flynn-Fletcher'ów, a raczej Fletcher'ów, zaparkował biały samochód. Wysiadł z niego dostawca pizzy, który trzymając pudełko, podszedł do drzwi i wcisnął dzwonek. Sekundę po tym, jak rozbrzmiał jego dźwięk, Claire sprawnie otworzyła drzwi. Chwyciła mężczyznę za koszulę i wciągnęła go do środka. - Co się dzieje? - zapytał oszołomiony dostawca, wypuszczając opakowanie z rąk. - Zabij mi pan pająka! - krzyknęła Claire. - Pająka?! - przeraził się - Mam arachnofobię! Dostawca uciekł w mgnieniu oka. Fletcher odprowadziła wzrokiem mężczyznę, który właśnie niczym burza wpadł do swojego pojazdu i z prędkością światła odjechał. - Przynajmniej mam pizzę za darmo - pocieszyła się, spoglądając na leżące w drzwiach pudełko. - I co? - spytała Ivy, patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę, która właśnie siedziała na ulicznej ławce i dziwnie patrzyła na swoją komórkę. - Rozłączył się od razu po tym, jak powiedziałam o przesłuchaniach do G-Tech'u. Dziwne... No nic, wyślę wiadomość - tak jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła - Gotowe. Możemy wracać. Dziewczyna wstała, po czym wraz z przyjaciółką ruszyła przed siebie. - Co robimy jutro? - zapytała Ivy. - Jutro idę z Bradem do kina. - Znowu z nim?! Uch... po co się z nim umawiasz? I tak z nim zerwiesz. - To nieprawda. Brad jest inny niż wszyscy. - Tssa... założę się, że cię zdradza na lewo i prawo. - Nie zdradza mnie! On taki nie jest! Brad siedział przy stoliku i dokańczał kawałek pizzy. Równocześnie patrzył przez okno na idące Tiffany i Ivy. Gdy nareszcie zniknęły za rogiem, chłopak wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer. - Hyo-Sang? - powiedział, gdy osoba po drugiej stronie odebrała - Cześć! Co u ciebie, koteczku? Masz może ochotę na wspólną kolację? Kilka stolików dalej siedziała Gessler. Krzesło po drugiej stronie zajmowała kamera, której obiektyw skierowany był na Jessicę przeglądającą kartę. - Możesz tak nade mną nie stać i na mnie nie sapać? - zwróciła się restauratorka do Ocean, położywszy menu na stole. - Ach, przepraszam... - bąknęła rudowłosa, prostując się - Co podać? - Nie wiem. Jeszcze myślę. Kobieta ponownie uniosła kartę, przyglądając się wypisanym na niej daniom, zupom i napojom. Ocean powoli zbliżyła jej głowę do restauratorki, która, podirytowana zachowaniem rudowłosej, rzuciła menu na stół i powiedziała: - Poproszę danie i zupę dnia. - Jasne! - odparła pewna siebie Ocean. Wiedziała, że nie ma w jej restauracji czegoś takiego jak danie i zupa dnia, ale to nie był jej problem. Kobieta ruszyła do kuchni z szerokim uśmiechem, gdzie spotkała opierające się o ścianę dwie kucharki o blond włosach - Zupa i danie dnia dla pani Gessler! - rzuciła, po czym sprawnie opuściła pomieszczenie. Już zanim Jessica weszła do restauracji, Ocean wyznaczyła właśnie te dwie pracownice do przygotowania zamówienia dla celebrytki. Lucy i Maddy, bo tak im na imię, oblewał zimny pot. Były przerażone na samą myśl, że będą musiały gotować dla najsławniejszej restauratorki w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych. - Zupa i danie dnia... dobra, przygotuj składniki - powiedziała Lucy. - Jasne - odparła przyjaciółka. Maddy otworzyła lodówkę, po czym położyła na ladzie: dwa jajka, koperek, słoninę, puste pudełko pizzy z supermarketu, mąkę, garnek wody na parówki... - Zaraz, przecież my nie mamy w karcie ani dania, ani zupy dnia! - zorientowała się Lucy, która właśnie patrzyła na zawieszoną na ścianie kartę. - To co my mamy zrobić? - Może zapytajmy Ocean? Obie dziewczyny uchyliły lekko drzwi i spojrzały na stoliki. Szybko odnalazły wzrokiem ten, przy którym siedziała Jessica. Na miejscu naprzeciwko usytuowana była kamera, jednak została zepchnięta przez Ocean, która zajęła jej miejsce. - To... czym się pani zajmuje w życiu? - zapytała rudowłosa. - A jak myślisz? - odpowiedziała ironicznie Gesslerowa. - Chyba nie będziemy teraz pytać - szepnęła Maddy, po czym wraz z przyjaciółką wróciła do kuchni - To co ugotujemy? - Wiem! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie Lucy, po czym żwawo sięgnęła po dwa noże leżąca na ladzie i rzuciła nim w kartę wiszącą na ścianie. Przestraszona przyjaciółka odskoczyła do tyłu, jednak po chwili obie podeszły bliżej menu. - Rosół i arancini - skomentowała Lucy - Powiemy, że to jest zupa i danie dnia. - Genialne! - ucieszyła się Maddy. - Okej, a teraz róbmy ten rosół. - Tylko jak? Z tego całego stresu zapomniałam, jak wygląda rosół! A nawet jak się go robi! - Ja też! Szlag... wiem, znajdź przepis w Internecie! - No tak! Maddy sięgnęła do kieszeni, po czym wyjęła szybko telefon i wpisała "jak ugotować rosół". A właściwie to chciała, bo palce jej tak drżały, że wyszło "usl ibirlax tixlo". Całe szczęście, że G-Phone'y były na tyle inteligentne, że wyszukały to, co kobieta potrzebowała. - Okej, mam. Zaczynamy od garnka z zimną wodą - czytała Maddy. Lucy spojrzała na wyjęty wcześniej z lodówki garnek z wodą po parówkach. - Ten może być? - Tak - odparła blondynka, odrywając na chwilę wzrok od ekranu - Czytam dalej. Wrzuć do tego garnka kawałek mięsa wołowego, kilogram porcji rosołowej z kurczaka i jedną szyję indyka. Lucy zajrzała do lodówki w poszukiwaniu wymienionych składników. Dostrzegła je szybko i natychmiast wrzuciła, zapominając o otworzeniu opakowań. - Teraz musi się trochę gotować. Przyjaciółka przekręciła gaz tak mocno, że aż prawie się poparzyła. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć sekund, gdy Lucy kontynuowała czytanie: - Gdy zaczną się pokazywać szumowiny, należy je wyjąć sitkiem. - Mój sąsiad to szumowina. - Dobra, nie będziemy do niego jechać. Za długa droga. Teraz dodaj jedną dużą marchew, jeden korzeń pietruszki, kawałek selera i jeden mały por... - Od porów mam wysypkę. - To nie dawaj. Wracając, niewielki kawałek kapusty włoskiej i jedna cebula z łupką. Lucy ponownie otworzyła lodówkę w poszukiwaniu warzyw. - Ej, nie ma marchewek! Są za to dwie pietruszki. - To pomaluj jedną pietruszkę na pomarańczowo. Na zapleczu stoi jeszcze farba po remoncie. Przyjaciółka szybko chwyciła za wspomniane warzywo, po czym biegiem wybiegła z kuchni. Maddy podeszła do lodówki i rozejrzała się za składnikami. Energicznie wyjęła wszystko, co potrzebne i tak wrzuciła do garnka: kawałek selera, niewielki kawałek kapusty włoskiej i jedną cebulę z łupką... zapominając oczywiście o wcześniejszym umyciu i ubraniu warzyw. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wróciła Lucy, trzymając w jednej ręce pietruszkę, a w drugiej - "marchewkę", z której kapało farbą. Kobieta podbiegła do kuchenki, przy okazji prawie przewracając się z pośpiechu. Wrzuciła oba warzywa, a woda w garnku zabarwiła się na mocny pomarańcz. - Teraz - kontynuowała Maddy - przyprawy. Dwa liście laurowe, pięć ziaren ziela angielskiego, pięć ziaren pieprzu czarnego i trochę soli. Lucy zajrzała do szafki, która mieściła się obok lodówki. - Nie mamy liści laurowych! - spanikowała. - Tooo... to... - zająknęła się Maddy - o, wiem! Blondynka zerwała ze stojącego na parapecie (sztucznego) kwiatka dwa listki, po czym wrzuciła je do garnka. - Ziela anielskiego też nie mamy! - zaalarmowała Lucy. - Angielskiego! - Ach, no tak... - powiedziała sama do siebie, po czym chwyciła za pięć saszetek, otworzyła leżącymi w szafce nożyczkami i wysypała ich zawartość do garnka - Co dalej? - Pięć ziaren pieprzu czarnego. - Nie ma. Mam za to w kieszeni bobki mojego króliczka, może być? - Nosisz w kieszeni bobki swojego królika? - No co? Mój stryjek zawsze unikał publicznych toalet, więc jak był gdzieś na mieście, to załatwiał się do reklamówki. I nigdy jej nie wyrzucał, ciągle z nią chodził. Nawet z nią spał. Jedynie opróżniał ją raz na tydzień. - Może darujmy sobie ten pieprz... - Jak chcesz. - To teraz trzeba czekać... dwie godziny?! - przeraziła się Maddy - Nie będziemy tyle czekać. Zanieś to dla pani Gessler! Lucy chwyciła za garnek i szybko wybiegła z kuchni. Jej ręce trzęsły się tak bardzo, że na prawie każdym kroku wylewała zupę. Dobiegła do stolika, przy którym Ocean i Jessica były zajęte bardzo żenującą rozmową, którą nagrywała kamera. - Zupa gotowa! - oznajmiła kucharka, kładąc dumnie garnek na stole. Podczas gdy Ocean spojrzała na kucharkę pytająco, oszołomiona restauratorka przyjrzała się naczyniu. W jego środku znajdowała się pomarańczowa woda, w której pływały brudne warzywa i nierozpakowane opakowania z mięsem w środku. - Jeszcze niegotowa! - krzyknęła Maddy, która właśnie wyskoczyła z kuchni. Wszyscy spojrzeli na kucharkę, która z pełnym opakowaniem soli przybiegła do stolika - Zapomniałyśmy o soli! - blondynka ustawiła paczkę nad garnkiem, po czym przechyliła ją o 180 stopni, wysypując całą jej zawartość. W dodatku kucharka potrzęsła tą solą tak, że wysypała się ona i na stolik, i na podłogę, i na kolana Jessici, której szczęka właśnie opadła. Nigdy w jej karierze nie doświadczyła takiej sytuacji. Ale równocześnie była podekscytowana, ponieważ to, co się właśnie stało, mogło zdobyć większą popularność niż słynny upadek jej matki na schodach. - Ja... - zająknęła się restauratorka - mam to zjeść? - Tak - oznajmiła z uśmiechem Maddy, po czym podała jej zmatowiałą łyżeczkę. Jessica chwilę przypatrzyła się sztućcowi, po czym niechętnie zanurzyła go w zupie. Gdy już znalazła się na nim pomarańczowa ciecz, zamknęła oczy i skosztowała jej. - A fuj! - krzyknęła, wypluwając zupę. Kucharki zamarły, a ich szefowa wysłała im chłodne spojrzenie - To smakuje jak bobki królika! - No patrz, a nawet ich nie wrzuciłyśmy! - powiedziała Lucy, spoglądając na Maddy. - Przynieście mi to danie dnia. I żebym się od niego nie porzygała... Do restauracji weszła pewna chuda dziewczyna. Z twarzy można było wywnioskować, iż była to Koreanka. Miała czarne proste włosy sięgające do ramion oraz niemało makijażu, nosiła także kolczyki. Ubrana była w białą koszulkę oraz szary cienki sweter, który w talii przecinał czarny pasek. W dodatku nosiła ciemnoniebieskie rurki oraz modne połyskujące siwe buty wsuwane. Nastolatka od razu usiadła przy Bradzie. Chłopak uniósł tyłek, po czym pocałował dziewczynę w policzek. - Hejka. Co tam? - zapytała Koreanka. Nazywała się Park Hyo-Sang. Oczywiście jej imię to Hyo-Sang, nie Park - wiąże się to z koreańskimi zasadami, które nakazują podawanie nazwiska jako pierwsze. Natomiast imię, dwuczłonowe, znajdowało się na końcu. - Wszystko w porządku. A u ciebie? - Też. Czemu usiadłeś przy nieposprzątanym stoliku? Faktycznie, na stole, przy którym siedzieli zakochani, były talerze, które zgromadziły się po randce z Brada z Tiffany. Chłopak nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc bąknął: - Bo mają tutaj fatalną obsługę! A wypowiedział to na tyle głośno, że było to słychać przy stoliku Jessici. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, natomiast zażenowana Ocean ukryła twarz w dłoniach. - Tyler, kolacja! - zawołała Izabela. Tyler był młodszym bratem Brandona. Był to niewysoki, wychudzony chłopaczek o krótkich czarnych włosach, które nie tworzyły żadnej modnej fryzury. Nosił tzw. okulary "po dziadku", a jego ciało zasłaniała niebieska koszulka, szara cienka marynarka oraz czarne spodnie. Dodatkowo nosił ciemnobrązowe buty na rzepy. - Już idę! - odpowiedział. Grał akurat w pewną grę, a mianowicie w "G-League of Legends", którą w skrócie nazywano GOL-em. Szybko napisał na czacie, że zaraz wraca i żeby ktoś pilnował jego postaci. Po chwili ruszył w stronę kuchni. Musiał szybko zjeść, w końcu gry komputerowe to jego życie. Uwielbiał grać po nocach i wdrapywać się na szczyty rankingów. W dzień również grał - jak nie na komputerze, to na telefonie. Właśnie myślał nad aktualnie rozgrywanym meczem. Zastanawiał się nad tym, jak pokonać drużynę przeciwną, w końcu jej gracze mieli wyższe poziomy od niego. Ale Tyler wiedział, że to on jest sprytniejszy. Z rozmyślań wyrwała go podłoga, o którą właśnie zarył po tym, jak potknął się, zbiegając ze schodów. Wypadło mu kilka zębów, jednak nastolatek niezbyt się tym przejął - przyzwyczaił się do tego, że codziennie je tracił. Oswoił się z tym, że jest pechowcem i życiowym nieudacznikiem. I choć czasem robiło mu się smutno na myśl o tym, to jednak potrafił z tym żyć. Tyler wstał i spojrzał na stół. Przy nim stała Izabela. Izabela zmieniła się najbardziej. Nie wyglądała na swój wiek. Przypominała 50-latkę. Zmarszczki i pryszcze na twarzy, sińce pod oczami... Ubrana była w babciną oliwkową koszulę nocną w jasnozielone kropki. Taki styl jej odpowiadał. Oprócz tego, jej włosy straciły swój dawny kolor - zrobiły się siwe, ponadto stały się tłuste, a ich końcówki - rozdwojone. Stała się taka po śmierci Fineasza. Fineasz umarł ponad dekadę temu. Kilka miesięcy po narodzinach Tyler'a, czerwonowłosy postanowił, iż wszczepi mu bioniczny chip, tak samo jak jego starszemu bratu. Niestety, podczas prac nad urządzeniem, mężczyzna pomylił się, co poskutkowało śmiercią. Do tej pory Izabela nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. Zupełnie przestała o siebie dbać, nawet nie myślała nad znalezieniem nowego partnera. Tyler zasiadł przy stole. Stały na nim dwie szklane miski - w jednej znajdowały się placki ziemniaczane, a w drugiej - sos grzybowy. Chłopak chwycił za leżący przed nim widelec, po czym upatrzył sobie kilka sztuk tej potrawy. - Jeszcze nie bierz, czekamy na Brandona - powiedziała Izabela. Przez te lata jej ton głosu również się zmienił, gdyż stał się bardziej oschły i nieprzyjemny. Chłopak odłożył widelec, po czym oparł się łokciem o stół, podtrzymując głowę. Dosłownie kilka sekund później, mniej więcej metr od stołu, pojawiły się ciemnoczerwone elektryczne pierścienie, w których wnętrzu pojawiła się postać Brandona. Chłopak z uśmiechem powiedział do matki "Cześć", po czym razem zasiedli do stołu. Wszyscy zaczęli nakładać sobie jedzenie. - Co u ciebie? - zapytała Izabela. - A wszystko w porządku, mamo - odparł syn. Tyler ze smutkiem zaczął dzióbać widelcem swoje placki. Izabela zawsze go ignorowała, rzadko z nim rozmawiała. Można byłoby policzyć na palcach u jednej dłoni, ile razy zapytała się go o samopoczucie. Natomiast brat - Tyler nienawidził go. Uważał go za zapyziałego egoistę, który we wszystkim musiał być najlepszy. No i był najlepszy. I tylko czarnowłosy pałał do niego nienawiścią - inni ludzie uważali Brandona za wspaniałego i godnego naśladowania człowieka. Natomiast Tyler'a zawsze spychali na bok. Mieli go za gorszego, mieli go za osobę, która nie potrafi nic zrobić. - Jutro idę na przesłuchania do G-Tech'u - rzucił Brandon, na co Izabela uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Och, to super! Na pewno cię tam przyjmą, w końcu jesteś moim synem, a przecież też tam chodziłam. Ale... - tu zamilkła na chwilę - może weź ze sobą Tyler'a? Podczas gdy młodszy syn Izabeli pałał nienawiścią do brata, Brandon nie był aż tak nastawiony. Uważał swojego brata za irytującego, ale w trudnych sytuacjach potrafił mu pomagać, a czasem wręcz musiał. Niestety, zazdrość Tyler'a powodowała, iż chłopak nie dostrzegał, ile brązowowłosy zrobił dla niego w życiu. - Mogę wziąć... - powiedział Brandon, dokładając sobie sosu. - Chętnie pójdę - rzucił Tyler, wkładając do ust ostatniego placka ze swojego talerza - Ale pogadamy o tym później! Teraz muszę iść! Chłopak wstał, po czym szybko wbiegł na górę. - G-Tech mu dobrze zrobi - stwierdziła Izabela - Przynajmniej się trochę odklei od tych gier. - Niekoniecznie - odparł Brandon - Jeśli dostanie się do klasy gamerów, do jego prac domowych będzie zaliczać się między innymi granie. Starszy o trzy lata kumpel tam się uczył i go wylali za zbyt słabe wyniki w GOLu. Nastolatek spojrzał za okno, gdzie rozciągała się piękna panorama nocnego Danville. Od kiedy w Danville stanął G-Tech, miasto to zaczęło się dynamicznie rozwijać. Pojawiały nowe wieżowce, osiedla, przedmieścia również się rozrosły. Liczba mieszkańców zwiększyła się prawie dziesięć razy, powierzchnia podobnie. W ten sposób powstała aglomeracja, która weszła w skład stu największych takich na świecie. Tymczasem dom Flynn'ów stał kilkanaście kilometrów od Danville, które z okien widać było znakomicie - nie mówiąc już o widoku w nocy. Nowoczesny budynek pomalowany na jasnoniebieski, do którego prowadziła ścieżka otoczona uroczym ogródkiem, stał przy ulicy niegęsto zamieszkanej. Domy stały w dużych odległościach od siebie. Ten, który należał do rodziny Izabeli, usytuowany był nad dość stromym zboczem. U jego podnóży znajdował się niewielki las. Gdzieś między jego drzewami znajdowało się jeziorko, obok którego stał drewniany domek wybudowany kiedyś przez Brandona. Brigitte i Buford leżeli już w łóżku. Jako małżeństwo często uwielbiali "zaszaleć". Teraz odpoczywali po takiej przygodzie. Oboje spotkali się przypadkiem na studiach, ponieważ wybrali ten sam uniwersytet. Brigitte wybrała się do Stanów, ponieważ jej kraj stawał się coraz bardziej muzułmański. Relacje między nimi rozkwitły na nowo. A to wszystko dzięki Stephanie. Zanim Buford zakochał się ponownie we Francuzce, starał się o względy blondynki. Niestety, w 2021r. dziewczyna zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. Chłopak wpadł wtedy w coś w rodzaju depresji. I z niej wyciągnęła go właśnie Brigitte. - Może pora się ogolić? - powiedziała kobieta, głaszcząc męża po policzku. - Fakt. Dawno tego nie robiłem... - Najwyższa pora - stwierdziła, wtulając się w mężczyznę. Oboje uwielbiali spędzać ze sobą czas w łóżku. Brigitte po prostu pragnęła być blisko męża, natomiast Buford po prostu chciał seksu. Moranica siedziała na kanapie, trzymając nogi na stoliku. Patrzyła się na swojego męża tak, jakby on właśnie nasikał do jej płatków śniadaniowych. Tymczasem Zoltan rozmawiał z Zack'iem. Przez ostatnie 25 lat w życiu Zack'a nie zadziało się wiele. Nie znalazł sobie żadnej dziewczyny - pracy również. Ciągle mieszkał ze swoimi rodzicami. Jego styl ubierania się pozostał taki sam, a poziom inteligencji nawet nie wzrósł. Zmieniła się za to jego sylwetka oraz fryzura. Włosy trochę mu przyciemniały, w dodatku mężczyzna zapuścił krótką brodę. Natomiast ciało stało się bardziej muskularne. - I nigdy nie odpowiadaj na pytania reporterów, zrozumiano? - zapytał Zoltan syna. - Tak. - No - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna, podając Zack'owi dyktafon - Jakbyś czegoś nie pamiętał, to przesłuchaj rozmowę jeszcze raz. - Zoltan - wtrąciła się Moranica - To jebnie. - Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze. - Pamiętasz, jak kazałeś mu kupić bluzę z zamkiem, a on kupił bluzę i Zamek królewski w Windsor? - Nie doceniasz go. W końcu udało mu się odkupić zamek od angielskiej rodziny królewskiej. - Pfff... ja kiedyś ukradłam zamek Hohenzollern i pierdyknęłam se go w Luizjanie. Układałam cegła po cegle, kostka po kostce, szczątki po szczątkach. A takie upały wielkie były. Pot lał się ze mnie takimi strumieniami, że w całym kraju ogłoszono alarm powodziowy. - Moranica, nie powinnaś się pakować? Przecież masz lecieć do Danville i robić przesłuchania do mojej szkoły. - Aaaa, tak... prawie bym zapomniała. - Zarezerwowane! - oznajmiła radośnie Amanda, gasząc tablet - Pojutrze lecimy na Korfu. - Super! - ucieszyli się bracia. - Teraz najważniejsze, żeby nie zwariować. Jak wybierałam się z Mią rok temu do Nowej Zelandii to po wylądowaniu w Wellington zorientowałyśmy się, że w pośpiechu zostawiłyśmy walizki w mieszkaniu. Mia była najlepszą przyjaciółką Amandy. Z nią też wynajmowała mieszkanie nieopodal Harvardu, gdzie razem studiowały - Amanda prawo, a Mia - socjologię. Obie kobiety co rok wybierały się razem na wakacje w różne zakątki świata. Tym razem ze względu na rodzinę Mia nie mogła polecieć, dlatego Johnson postanowiła na egzotyczną podróż zabrać swoich braci. - Fuj! - krzyknęła Jessica, rzucając widelec na podłogę - To smakuje jakby ktoś to wyrzygał, zjadł i jeszcze raz wyrzygał! Ocean, Lucy i Maddy stały tuż obok restauratorki, patrząc, jak blondynka kosztuje dania. Cała trójka była blada, a na ich twarzach malował się strach. Kiedy Gessler wyrzuciła sztuciec, kucharki rzuciły się, by podtrzymać swoją szefową, która straciła przytomność. Niestety, wylądowała tyłkiem na ziemi. - W gorszym miejscu nie jadłam. Dlaczego wy w ogóle gotujecie? Chcecie potruć ludzi? - zbeształa kobiety Jessica, nie zwracając uwagi na omdlałą rudowłosą. Ocean ocknęła się. Z pomocą kucharek podniosła się. - My zaraz wrócimy... - wybełkotała Davenport, po czym złapała Lucy i Maddy za uszy i zaprowadziła do kuchni. Ustawiła je pod ścianą, po czym chwyciła za leżący na blacie tasak. Kucharki przełknęły nerwowo ślinę - Mamy same dobre opinie! Każdy daje nam 5 gwiazdek, ewentualnie 4,5... Możecie mi powiedzieć, dlaczego rosół był pomarańczowy jak moja twarz 5 lat temu po tym, jak przesadziłam z solarium, a arancini miały kształt zarodka upośledzonego człowieka?! - Bo my... to wszystko ze stresu - bąknęła Lucy, która bacznie obserwowała tasak - Nie potrafiłyśmy się skupić! - No właśnie widzę! Uuuch... jakbym potrafiła znaleźć jakichś porządnych pracowników, którzy by was mogli zastąpić, to bym was już dawno pozwalniała! - My i tak chcemy odejść stąd - powiedziała Maddy, do której zbliżyła się Ocean i przykładając nóż do szyi, zagroziła: - O nie, żadnej rezygnacji nawet nie przyjmę! - O ja pierdolę! Cała trójka spojrzała się na Jessicę i lewitującą obok kamerę zwróconą w ich stronę. Restauratorka, która bez zapowiedzi weszła do pomieszczenia, zobaczyła brudną i niezadbaną kuchnię, przez co omal nie zeszła na zawał w progu drzwi. Ocean szybko schowała tasak, mając nadzieję, że moment ten nie został uchwycony przez kamerę. - Niech mnie kule biją! Tu jest taki syf, że nawet Małgorzata Rozenek by sobie z nim nie poradziła! Jak wy serwujecie jedzenie gościom?! Nie dość, że smakuje jak odchody jaszczurki, to jeszcze w takim kotlecie jest pewnie więcej zarazków niż mięsa! - krzyknęła, zrzucając garnek z blatu. Sagan potłukł się, a podłogę pokrył gorący czerwony sos - Ja idę wziąć jakieś tabletki uspokajające. Weźcie posprzątajcie to miejsce, bo ja zaraz tu na zawał zejdę i będziecie musiały jeszcze posprzątać moje zwłoki. Wrócę tu jutro i ma być czyściusieńko! - Panie Athon, weź mi pan zabij pająka, bo ja nie usnę! - To tylko pająk, nie zrobi pani krzywdy. Zresztą, pani Fletcher, to nie powód, by włamywać się do mojego domu o drugiej w nocy i budzić mnie puszczanym z telefonu odgłosem wybuchu bomby atomowej. - Ale ja się tak bardzo boję! Ja w tym domu nie zasnę. Niech mi pan pomoże... - Nie chce mi się wstawać. - Tooo... mogę chociaż u pana przenocować? - Ech... a niech se pani śpi. - Dziękuję! - Ale zaraz, nie pod moją kołdrą! W kuchni w restauracji Ocean miała miejsce prawdziwa rewolucja. Kucharki myły podłogę, a pozostali pracownicy czyścili meble. Tymczasem właścicielka zajmowała się najcięższą ze wszystkich prac - wydawaniem rozkazów. Robiła to, siedząc wygodnie na krześle i czytając gazetę. - "Socjolodzy stwierdzają, że najlepszym imieniem dla dziecka jest Brandon" - mruknęła, czytając jeden z nagłówków - "Natomiast najgorszym okazało się Tyler". Ach, szkoda, że ten Brandon jest taki młody... no i że jesteśmy rodziną. Bo w przeciwnym razie zaczęłabym się z nim umawiać. - Nom, Brandon jest... - Wracaj do roboty! - przerwała jednej z pracowniczek. Summer właśnie wróciła z ważnego spotkania. Była bardzo zmęczona. Jedyne, o czym chwilowo myślała, to wygodna kanapa. Kamerdyner, który dostrzegł na wpół śpiącą szefową, natychmiast poderwał się ze swojego skórzanego brązowego bujanego fotelu stojącego w rogu, na którym w wolnych chwilach uwielbiał siedzieć i przewracając strony książek, przenosić się w świat wyobraźni. Kamerdyner natychmiast chwycił leżącą na półce kolorową zmiotkę do kurzu i sprawnie przejechał nią po powierzchni kanapy. Kiedy Summer usadowiła na nim swój tyłek, mężczyzna ułożył poduszkę, tak, że kobieta po sekundzie wygodnie ułożyła na nim głowę. Oczywiście jej stopy pozostały na podłodze, żeby nie brudzić kanapy. - Dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się Summer, co kamerdyner odwzajemnił, po czym ruszył w stronę swojego fotela. Tymczasem z jednego z pokoi wyszedł Baljeet. Po cichu podszedł do swojej małżonki i powitał ją całusem w czoło - Ojej, Baljeet, przestraszyłeś mnie! - zaśmiała się cicho. - Jak tam było? - zapytał mężczyzna, przez co uśmiech z twarzy jego żony zszedł. - Ojej, nie najlepiej... - zaczęła - Jestem naprawdę zmęczona, aż chyba usnę na tej kanapie. - Jutro na szczęście nie masz żadnego spotkania, to możemy spędzić ze sobą cały dzień. - A właśnie... co do jutrzejszego dnia. Planuję wynająć lokal i zaprosić Davenportów na kolację. - Ale których Davenportów? - zapytał spanikowany - Bo chyba nie całą tę ich popierdzieloną familię. - Nie, nie... tylko Zoltana i Moranicę. No wiesz, takie nieoficjalne spotkanie kandydatów i ich małżonków. - Ech... - westchnął - chciałem spędzić trochę czasu z tobą. - Wiem, Baljeet... ale następnym razem, obiecuję - pocieszyła męża - Zgasicie mi światło i wyjdziecie? Chciałabym się przespać. - W ubraniu? - Tak. Nie mam już siły na przebranie się. - No dobrze. Dobranoc - odparł Baljeet, idąc do swojej sypialni. Kamerdyner również wstał i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Zanim do niego wszedł, klasnął dwa razy, co sprawiło, że światło w salonie zgasło. Gdy Summer usłyszała dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, drżącymi rękami wyjęła z kieszeni telefon. Włączając na chwilę latarkę, upewniła się, że nie ma nikogo w pokoju oprócz niej. Następnie wybrała tajemniczy numer zapisany jako "X" i przyłożyła telefon do ucha. - Wszystko gotowe... - powiedziała łamiącym się głosem, gdy rozmówca odebrał - Już jutro odbędzie się to spotkanie. Gdy się skończy, zadzwonię i przekażę wszystkie potrzebne ci informacje. Część 2 Słońce właśnie wzeszło. Jego promienie próbowały dostać się do każdego pokoju w Danville oraz obudzić wszystkich śpiochów. Jako pierwszego, choć nie śpiocha, z objęć Morfeusza wydostały Tyler'a. Chłopak potrafił spać tylko wtedy, gdy było całkowicie ciemno. Zasłony w jego pokoju zawsze były popsute, więc w nocy udało mu się zasypiać, jeśli światło księżycowe nie sięgało jego okna. Nastolatek otworzył oczy i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Niestety, zapomniał, iż tuż nad jego głową wisiała drewniana półka, w którą mocno uderzył - tak mocno, że zleciała z niej lampa nocna, która spadła prosto na potylicę Tyler'a. Postanowił więc wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji, ale gdy chłopak ponownie położył głowę na poduszce, półka odczepiła się od ściany i przydzwoniła w czoło czarnowłosego, który zapiszczał z bólu. Pokój Tyler'a był niewielki. Jego ściany miały kolor oliwek, a sufit - śniegu. Podłoga była wykonana z ciemnego drewna. Po jednej stronie pomieszczenia stała duża narożna szafa, do której przylegało biurko. Na nim stała mysz komputerowa wyposażona w wiele przycisków, ostrych ozdób i elementów świecących na czerwono. Podobnie wyglądały klawiatura oraz bezprzewodowe słuchawki z mikrofonem leżące obok. Natomiast na ścianie wisiały dwa monitory o dużych ekranach. Biurko było wyposażone w wysuwany podnóżek oraz stojak na miskę z jedzeniem, która co jakiś czas przybliżał się do ust gracza - do zjedzenia czipsa czy orzeszka można było po prostu użyć języka, nie odwracając uwagi od gry. Pod przeciwległą ścianą znajdowało się niewygodne łóżko wyglądające na wywiezione prosto z środkowoafrykańskiego szpitala. Natomiast nad nim jeszcze kilka minut temu wisiała drewniana półka, na której stało kilka ozdób leżących obecnie na podłodze. Tymczasem za ścianą znajdował się pokój Brandona. Było to olbrzymie pomieszczenie, którego 1/4 stanowił basen. Na jego powierzchni dryfowało wygodne podwójne łóżko. Woda miała wbudowany mechanizm, dzięki któremu mogła falować. Oczywiście przed zmoczeniem nastolatka w nocy ochraniało otaczające łóżko pole siłowe. W pokoju znajdowała się również wydzielona ścianą mini siłownia, w której Brandon spędzał większość czasu podczas pobytu w domu. Wysoko znajdowały się też półki z różnymi książkami (a bionika siedemnastolatka powodowała, iż dla niego przekartkowanie lektury było równoznaczne z wyuczeniem się każdego jej zdania na pamięć) oraz pucharami i nagrodami - za sport, naukę, malarstwo, śpiew, konkursy talentów... Na ścianach wisiało też wiele dyplomów - wśród nich było podziękowanie od NASA za współpracę. Agencja ta zaproponowała brązowowłosemu stanowisko już w wieku czterech lat. Chłopak odrzucił ją, jednak pomógł naukowcom w jednej bardzo ważnej misji, za co oprócz dyplomu dostał również ogromną sumę pieniędzy. Pod jedną ze ścian stały dwie duże szafy - nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby za wieszakami trzymającymi czyste wyprasowane koszule i marynarki nie było skryte tajemnicze przejście. Otwierało się tylko Brandonowi, a za nim znajdowało się małe laboratorium wyposażone w kilka komputerów i dużą kapsułę. W końcu nastolatek musiał regenerować swoją bionikę, a w przypadku awarii chipa miał gdzie go naprawić. Brązowowłosy spał właśnie w swojej kapsule. Musiał tam spędzać co czwartą noc, w przeciwnym wypadku jego nadludzkie zdolności zaczęłyby wariować. Dlatego też nigdy nie wybierał się na żadne dłuższe nocowania u kolegów, a w przypadku krótszych - upewniał się, że nie wypadała wtedy jego noc w kapsule. Brandon otworzył oczy, a następnie wcisnął jeden z przycisków, na co szklane drzwi przesunęły się, umożliwiając chłopakowi wyjście. Nastolatek był superszybki, nic więc dziwnego, że w przeciągu trzech sekund dotarł do swojego pokoju, ubrał się i zbiegł do kuchni, gdzie złapał szklankę, która wypadła jego matce z rąk. - Och, dziękuję - powiedziała Izabela, patrząc jak jej syn kładzie przedmiot na stole. Stał na nim duży talerz z kanapkami. Jedną z nich właśnie wziął Brandon, nadgryzając jej kawałek. - Pyszne! - zachwalił kobietę, na co ta uśmiechnęła się. - Brandon - zwróciła się do siedemnastolatka, poważniejąc - Posłuchaj, nie chcę, żeby Tyler dostał jakiejś traumy, gdyby się nie dostał. Dlatego pamiętaj, że gdyby przesłuchanie mu się nie udało, a tak będzie na 100%, to masz wykłócić mu miejsce w szkole. - No spoko, mamo - powiedział po przełknięciu ostatniego kawałka kanapki - I tak się dostaniemy, przecież dyrektor to teść twojego szwagra. Rozmowę przerwał im Tyler, który z niewiadomych przyczyn wypadł przez balustradę na schodach i upadł prosto na komodę pełną szklanych ozdób. Oczywiście wszystkie wbiły się w ciało chłopaka, który po chwili spadł z mebla na podłogę. Nie obyło się też bez komody, która przewróciła się na szesnastolatka. - Tylko nie to! - krzyknęła przerażona Izabela - Tylko nie moje figurki! Tyler, ty życiowa ofermo! Tiffany spała wygodnie w śpiworze na podłodze swojego pokoju, a Ivy - na łóżku. A tam przynajmniej powinna się znajdować. Nastolatka była rannym ptaszkiem, toteż od ponad godziny zajmowała się swoimi sprawami. Kiedy nastał czas, żeby i Fletcher się zbudziła, jej przyjaciółka stanęła nad nią i krzyknęła: "Pobudka!". - Co?! - wrzasnęła przestraszona dziewczyna, zanim zrozumiała, co się wydarzyło - Och, bardzo śmieszne... - Wstawaj, śpiochu, za 2 godziny musimy być w G-Tech'u. - A po co? - No na przesłuchanie do szkoły! - Aaa, no tak... sorka, od razu po przebudzeniu nie orientuję się w rzeczywistości - powiedziała, wychodząc ze śpiwora i wstając. - Wiesz może dlaczego drzwi do jednej z łazienek są zabite deskami? - Serio? Nawet ich nie zauważyłam... Mamy chyba nie ma w domu, może zadzwonię do niej. Tiffany wyciągnęła telefon, po czym wybrała numer do swojej rodzicielki. Kiedy ta odebrała, wywiązała się taka rozmowa: - Halo? Mama? Gdzie jesteś? - W sypialni sąsi... u koleżanki! - Jesteś u pana Ahtona? Uuuu... to już wiem, co robisz, jak taty nie ma w domu. Nieładnie, nieładnie... - Co chciałaś? - Dlaczego łazienka jest zabita deskami? Ivy się pyta. - Bo pająk... - PAJĄK?! - wrzasnęła, po czym rzuciła telefon w kąt i z piskiem uciekła z domu. - No tak, Ivy! - można było usłyszeć głos z urządzenia. Tiffany bała się małych istot jeszcze bardziej niż jej rodzicielka. Te małe istoty to oczywiście pająki i robaki, nie ludzie typu Jarosław Kaczyński. Po chwili do pokoju wpadła zdyszana Claire, która ujrzawszy przyjaciółkę jej córki, upadła na kolana i błagała: - Ivy, proszę cię, zabij mi jednego pieprzonego pająka! - Nie mam czasu. Muszę się umyć, ubrać i pójść po tę piszczącą arachnofobkę. Jessica po cichu zajrzała do kuchni restauracji. Po kilku godzinach spędzonych na szorowaniu pomieszczenia, pracownicy spali jak zabici. Ich praca faktycznie przyniosła efekt, albowiem pomieszczenie lśniło tak bardzo, że prawie oślepiło krytyczkę. Kiedy kobieta upewniła się, że personel się nie zbudzi oraz że Ocean nie ma w restauracji, wybiegła przed lokal, gdzie stało nieduże kartonowe pudło. Podniosła je, po czym wbiegła z nim do kuchni, gdzie je otworzyła. W środku znajdowało się dużo nalepek przypominających pleśń i grzyb. Jessica natychmiast zabrała się za przyklejanie ich do ścian, mebli i pustych naczyń. Kiedy to skończyła, wyjęła z lodówki garnek pełen czerwonego sosu, po czym zamaszyście rozlała go po powierzchni blatów i podłogi. Po cichu położyła go na podłogę, a następnie wsadziła dwa palce głęboko do gardła. Sprawiło to, iż zebrało się jej na wymiociny, którymi ubrudziła zlew i kran. Następnie wyjęła z pudła podziurkowany plastikowy pojemnik, w którym pełno było robaków i mrówek. Otworzyła je, a potem położyła na podłodze. Wszystkie istoty uwięzione w nim uciekły z niego i rozbiegły się po całej kuchni. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zrobiła, było wyjęcie z lodówki wytłaczanki jajek i rzucanie nimi we wszystkie strony. Jessica uciekła z kuchni, zabierając ze sobą pudło, opakowanie po owadach i pusty matles. Izabela z uśmiechem na twarzy odmachała Tyler'owi i Brandonowi, którzy właśnie opuścili dom. Wróciła do kuchni, gdzie zobaczyła dziobaka leżącego pod miską w kącie pomieszczenia. Pepe Pan Dziobak Junior był synem Pepe Pana Dziobaka, który należał wcześniej do Lindy, Lawrence'a i ich dzieci. Natomiast młodszy zwierzak należał do rodziny Izabeli. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak jego ojciec. I on również był tajnym agentem... Kiedy właścicielka nasypała mu karmy do miski i wróciła do swojego pokoju, dziobak stanął na dwóch łapach i wyciągnął zza siebie kapelusz, nakładając go na głowę. Wskoczył do miski, w której jak się okazało, był ukryty ciemny szyb o przekroju koła. Kiedy skończył się, dziobak wylądował w wygodnym fotelu znajdującym się przed dużym ekranem. Pomieszczenie przypominało tę bazę, w której również ojciec Juniora kontaktował się ze swoim szefem. Różniło się tylko wystrojem, albowiem wnętrze było utrzymane w odcieniach bieli i zieleni, a samych sprzętów szpiegowskich było o wiele więcej. - Dzień dobry! - odezwał się mężczyzna na ekranie. A był to Carl, który po śmierci Francisa przejął jego funkcję (ale oczywiście dalej nie dostawał wypłaty). Ubrany podobnie jak Monogram, z rudymi włosami, fioletowymi okularami i piegami na twarzy spoglądał na dziobaka - Juniorze, mamy dla ciebie misję. Otrzymaliśmy właśnie wiadomość, że syn wroga twojego ojca, doktora Heinz'a Dundersztyca, zaczął podążać tą samą ścieżką co Dundersztyc 25 lat temu. Do jego mieszkania doszły właśnie części jego pierwszej maszyny, którą chce zbudować. Powstrzymaj go, agencie P! Dziobak zasalutował, po czym założył leżący pod siedzeniem plecak odrzutowy i szybko opuścił bazę. Brandon otworzył garaż. Wraz z Tyler'em ujrzeli lśniący niebieski nowoczesny samochód. Oboje do niego wsiedli - brązowowłosy za kierownicę, a jego brat obok. - Żartujesz sobie? - powiedział siedemnastolatek - Według prawa jesteś za niski, żeby siedzieć z przodu. Ba, ty musisz w foteliku siedzieć. - Jeżdżąc z mamą, mogę siedzieć z przodu bez niego. - Nie jestem twoją mamą... Tyler ze spuszczoną głową opuścił pojazd, po czym chwycił leżący na półce różowy fotelik i wsiadł z nim do tyłu. Usiadł w nim, a następnie zapiął pasy. Po chwili spojrzał przed siebie i dostrzegł aparat telefonu zwrócony w jego stronę. Brandon wybuchł śmiechem, a twarz jego brata przybrała kolor buraka. - Haha! Muszę wysłać to zdjęcie znajomym! - Nabrałeś mnie! - No ba... Możesz odłożyć ten fotelik i siąść do przodu. Zdenerwowany szesnastolatek odpiął pasy, wyszedł, odłożył różowy przedmiot na miejsce i wsiadł do przodu. Przepełniony złością myślał tylko o swojej nienawiści do brata. Brandon odpalił silnik i wcisnął pedał gazu. Samochód wyjechał z garażu, a po chwili wzbił się w powietrze. Latające samochody stały się powszechne w użyciu prawie 10 lat temu. Oczywiście zostały zaprojektowane przez G-Tech. Można było nimi latać gdzie się chce i na jakiej wysokości się chce - nie licząc miast. Tam wszystkie pojazdy były automatycznie przekierowywane na "powietrzną ulicę". Każda taka utrzymywała się na określonej przez władze wysokości, a ich układ odpowiadał siatce dróg lądowych. Oczywiście po ziemi nadal poruszały się pojazdy. Dominowały tam ciężarówki, które nie mogły wzbić się w powietrze. Oprócz nich, jeździły też nielatające samochody. Pojawiło się za to mnóstwo pojazdów jednośladowych. Prawo jazdy w Stanach Zjednoczonych można było wyrobić w wieku 18 lat. Jednak siedemnastoletniemu Brandonowi pozwolono prowadzić wszystkie rodzaje pojazdów już wtedy, kiedy był na tyle wysoki, by dosięgać do pedałów. Samochód zbliżał się do Danville. Nad miastem latały samochody - i jak każdego dnia, było ich bardzo dużo. Jednak Brandon przejechał takimi ulicami, na których nie było żadnych aut. W dodatku, zbliżając się do sygnalizacji świetlnej, zapalała się na zielono. To sprawiło, że drogę, która innym zajmuje jakieś 20 minut czasu, przejechał w 3 minuty. Auto zatrzymało się przed G-Tech'iem i zniżyło się do ziemi. Przez ostatnie 25 lat siedziba tej potężnej firmy zmieniła się nie do poznania. Z jednego budynku przerodziła się w cztery potężne drapacze chmur. Każdy z nich stał w miejscu odpowiadającemu wierzchołkowi kwadratu. Najmniejszemu, czyli temu, w którym niegdyś uczyli się rodzice Tyler'a i Brandona, dobudowano jeszcze kilkadziesiąt pięter. Na jego dachu znajdował się parking dla helikopterów oraz prywatnych odrzutowców Zoltana. Dwa kolejne były dużo wyższe. Ich dachy były przekrzywione. Do wieżowca bardziej wysuniętego na wschód przeniesiono szkołę. Ostatni drapacz chmur, który przy okazji był najwyższym budynkiem świata, miał pofalowany dach, na którym stała wysoka antena. Budynki ustawione były tak, że mały i duży z lotu ptaka stanowiły przekątną. Natomiast te wieżowce, które na planie stanowiły końce boków, co kilkanaście pięter połączone były płaskimi mostami. Były one tak wybudowane, że idąc do wyższego budynku, trzeba było iść pod górkę. Wszystkie wieżowce stanowiły również wierzchołki wybudowanego na ziemi dziedzińca, na którym znajdowała się majestatyczna fontanna oraz pomnik Zoltana. Obok tych czterech drapaczy chmur stał piąty budynek, jakim był ogromny dziesięciopiętrowy parking. Na jednym z miejsc na parterze samochód zostawił Brandon. Za zaparkowanie oczywiście trzeba było zapłacić, jednak z niewiadomych przyczyn ochroniarze pozwolili siedemnastolatkowi zostawić pojazd za darmo. Brązowowłosy i jego brat opuścili budynek parkingowy. Tyler był pod wrażeniem całego kompleksu budynków. Chłopak nigdy nie był blisko tak wielkich drapaczy chmur, dlatego podziwiając ich okazałość, nie zauważył przejeżdżającego przed nim czerwonego samochodu. Gdyby nie Brandon, który rzucił się na pomoc bratu, szesnastolatek mógłby już nie żyć. Aczkolwiek takie sytuacje były w jego życiu codziennością. Dookoła budynków porozstawiane były urządzenia emitujące hologramy wskazujące kierunek wejścia do budynku, gdzie odbywać się miały przesłuchania do szkoły. Podchodząc do wejścia odpowiedniego wieżowca, ochroniarz zapytał się chłopaków o cel ich wizyty w G-Tech'u, a następnie przeprowadził ich wzrokiem przez bramkę wykrywającą metal. Kiedy weszli do środka, ich oczom ukazał się ogromny hol recepcyjny. Do lady, za którą stała uśmiechnięta brunetka, wiódł drewniany most przeprowadzający przez "jezioro". Oczywiście zbiornik był sztuczny, dlatego pływające po powierzchni wody liście, skaczące żaby, pływające ryby i unoszący się zapach były sztuczne. - Dzień dobry - powitała recepcjonistka - Pan na przesłuchanie do szkoły? - Raczej "panowie" - poprawił Brandon, na co brunetka zaczęła rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu drugiej osoby. Dopiero po kilku sekundach dostrzegła stojącego obok brata Tyler'a - Ach, nie zauważyłam cię. Poproszę pana dokumenty - powiedziała, wyciągając rękę w stronę Brandona, który podał jej dowód osobisty. Ta natomiast włożyła go do stojącego na ladzie urządzenia. Kiedy zapaliła się na nim zielona lampka, oddała dokument nastolatkowi - A teraz twój - wystawiła rękę w stronę Tyler'a. Kobieta powtórzyła czynność aż do momentu, kiedy pojawiło się światło. Czerwone światło. Zdziwiona recepcjonistka wyjęła dokument, po czym dokładnie obejrzała go. - Jestem krewnym Davenporta - wtrącił Brandon - Skoro mój dowód jest prawdziwy, to jego też. Urządzenie musiało się popsuć. - Ma pan rację - przyznała brunetka, oddając Tyler'owi dokument - Zapraszam na piętro 137. Bracia ruszyli w stronę windy, a recepcjonistka odprowadziła ich wzrokiem. Ivy nigdy nie lubiła galerii handlowych, toteż wchodząc do niej, poczuła się bardzo njekomfortowo. Jednak wiedziała, że tylko tu znajdzie swoją przyjaciółkę. Zawsze uciekała w to miejsce, kiedy się czegoś wystraszyła. Wbiegała za każdym razem do tego samego sklepu i przymierzała ubrania - tylko to pomagało jej zapomnieć o strachu. Kulturystka weszła do tego butiku. Od razu skierowała się w stronę przymierzalni, gdzie odsłoniła jedną z zasłon, za którą ujrzała Tiffany oglądającą swoje odbicie w lustrze. Miała na sobie jasnozieloną koszulkę oraz krótkie niebieskie dżinsy z dziurami. - Co za gówno masz na sobie? - powiedziała Ivy, łapiąc przyjaciółkę ze rękę i wyprowadzając ze sklepu. - Hej, ja muszę za to zapłacić! - Zapłacisz, jak następnym razem tutaj przyjdziesz. Brandon i Tyler wysiedli z windy. Ich oczom ukazało się duże pomieszczenie utrzymane w odcieniach bieli i błękitu. Na kanapach siedziały młode osoby, a na samym środku stał szklany stolik z bogato zdobioną wazą. Na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo płaskich ogromnych telewizorów. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia znajdowały się drzwi. Wszystkie dziewczyny spojrzały na siedemnastolatka z zachwytem. Wiele zaczęło między sobą szeptać zdania typu "Ale seksowny" czy "Jakie ciacho". Brązowowłosy posłał wszystkim nastolatkom flirciarskie spojrzenie, tymczasem jego brat, nie zauważywszy stolika, uderzył w niego nogą, strącając wazę. Przedmiot spadł i potłukł się, na co Brandon, a za nim wszyscy, wybuchli śmiechem. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się poprzez wsunięcie się w ścianę. Z drugiego pokoju wyszła zapłakana nastolatka, która szybko rzuciła "Następny!", po czym dobiegła do windy. Jedna z dziewczyn wstała - była następna w kolejce. Jednak zamiast wejść spojrzała na Brandona i zapytała: - Może chcesz wejść przede mnie? - Jasne! Pewny siebie nastolatek wszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia. Ujrzał tam siedzącą przy biurku Moranicę żującą gumę. - O, babcia Moranica! Oczywiście rudowłosa nie była babcią Brandona, a teściową jego wuja. Jednak tak bardzo go polubiła, że postanowiła się mianować "babcią". Moranica na widok swojego "wnuka" uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Tymczasem w najwyższym budynku na samym szczycie znajdował się apartament Davenportów. Jednak odkąd Zoltan, Moranica i Zack na czas kampanii przeprowadzili się do Kansas City, mieszkali tu tylko Ocean i Cooper. Rudowłosa właśnie ubierała się w swoim pokoju w czarny garnitur. Potem, zmierzając do łazienki, napotkała leżącego na kanapie w salonie brata. - A tobie co? - zapytała. - Mam poważny problem - odparł, na co jego siostra podeszła do niego. - Ty chyba nie wiesz, co to jest poważny problem. Moja restauracja niedługo może upaść, bo Gesslerowa nagrywa tam odcinek swojego programu, a jak dotąd wszystko idzie fatalnie. Nie przebijesz mnie. - Moja siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna, o której rodzice nie wiedzą, jest w ciąży. - Okej, przebiłeś mnie. Junior właśnie przelatywał nad miastem. Odkąd do użytku oddano latające samochody, jego plecak odrzutowy wytwarzał dookoła pole, które czyniło go niewidzialnym. Dziobak zbliżał się do dużego fioletowego budynku w kształcie głowy Ferba. Znajdował się na nim jasnozielony szyld z napisem "Doofenshmirtz Jr. Evil Inc.". Gdy przybliżał się do Spółki Zło, z wnętrza budynku wydostała się metalowa macka, która uwiązała zwierzę i zabrała je ze sobą do środka. Dziobak trafił do nieoświetlonego pomieszczenia. Próbował się wydostać, jednak nie potrafił. - Witam, witam... - usłyszał nieznany mu głos - Pozwól, że ci się przedstawię. Nagle światło rozbłysło, a Pepe ujrzał stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. Był to Mulat o czarnej burzy włosów na głowie. Miał ciemne włosy, a przez jego ubiór można było go pomylić z aptekarzem - nosił koszulkę i spodnie w kolorze węgla oraz biały kitel. - Nazywam się Heinz Dundersztyc Junior. Pewnie słyszałeś od swojego ojca, Pepe Pana Dziobaka, o moim ojcu, Heinzu Dundersztycu. Siedzą sobie tam i grają w karty - powiedział, wskazując ręką na starych przyjaciół, którzy grali w karty. A właściwie to spali - Mój tata konstruował wiele wynalazków - zaczął opowiadać, krążąc po pokoju - ale wszystkie z nich kończyły się fiaskiem. Dlaczego? Bo to przez twojego ojca! Niszczył wszystkie maszyny, jakie mój tata tworzył. Kiedy mój tata stał się zbyt stary, żeby próbować przejąć władzę w Okręgu Trzech Stanów, postanowiłem przejąć jego plany. Dlatego kupiłem dyplom doktora za 15 dolców i zamówiłem części na pierwszą maszynę - tu przerwał, stając urządzeniu zakrytym prześcieradłem - Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co to jest. Pozwól, że przedstawię ci mój - wykrzyczał, zrzucając pościel z maszyny - Przejmij-Władzę-W-Okręgu-Trzech-Stanów-Enator! - Enator? - zaśmiał się Heinz, który nagle się przebudził - Co to za żałosna końcówka? - Czy możesz się zamknąć i kontynuować swoją podróż w zaświaty?! - odparł, na co jego ojciec rzucił synowi chłodne spojrzenie i wrócił do snu. Ich dwóch nigdy nie łączyły najlepsze relacje. Heinz zawsze śmiał się z głupich pomysłów Juniora, który w odpowiedzi przyczepiał się wieku swojego przodka. - Tym enatorem - kontynuował - wyceluję w mojego brata ciotecznego, Rogera Dundersztyca Juniora, który pod wpływem enatora postanowi mi przekazać władzę. Genialne, prawda? Dziobak przewrócił oczami. - I nie zapomnij smarować tej rany moją maścią! - powiedział Brandon, z uśmiechem wychodząc z "przesłuchania", które trwało jakieś pół godziny. - Jak poszło? - spytał Tyler, wstając z kanapy. - Dostałem się - odparł spokojnie , jakby nie było to dla niego żadnym zaskoczeniem. Następnie zwrócił się do dziewczyny, która go przepuściła - A może wejść jeszcze mój brat? - Jasne, jasne. Możesz i wpuścić cały świat! - rzuciła, wpatrując się w twarz nastolatka, który wskazał bratu kierunek. Tyler wszedł do środka, czując lekki strach. W środku zobaczył Moranicę trzymającą nogi na biurku. - Imię. - Ty... - Nazwisko. - Fl... - Talent. - Gr... - Następny! - Ale... - Następny! Tyler ze spuszczoną głową opuścił pomieszczenie, pod którym stał Brandon. - Nie dostałeś się? - Tak... - Wiedziałem. Poczekaj chwilę. Siedemnastolatek wkroczył do środka, gdzie Moranica na jego widok uśmiechnęła się. Za brązowowłosym wkroczył Tyler. - Co cię znowu sprowadza? - Dlaczego nie przyjęłaś mojego brata? - zapytał, kładąc dłonie na jej biurku. - To był twój brat? Nie poznałam go. - Do prawdy? Tyler mi powiedział, że się przedwczoraj z tobą widział. - Właściwie - wciął się szesnastolatek - to mnie wtedy Moranica potrąciła bronkobusem. - To musiałam cię nieźle pieprznąć, skoro cię nie poznałam. No dobra, to jesteś przyjęty. Tutaj masz papiery - powiedziała, wyjmując z szuflady koszulkę z dokumentami - Musisz to uzupełnić i do końca sierpnia przynieść. - W sensie najpóźniej za 3 dni? Ocean weszła do kuchni i omal nie zemdlała. - Co tu się stało?! - krzyknęła, patrząc na śpiących pracowników. Ci jednak nie drgnęli, dlatego wsadziła palce do buzi i głośno gwizdnęła. Nic. Postanowiła więc nalać do garnka wrzącej wody i oblać nią śpiących. Wszyscy wrzasnęli, zrywając się na równe nogi. - Zwariowałaś?! - zapytał jeden z mężczyzn. - To wy chyba zwariowaliście! - odparła, rzucając garnkiem o podłogę - Rozejrzyjcie się! Personel wykonał polecenie szefowej. - Widzicie? Nawet nie posprzątaliście! - Ale jak... - Jak widać, nikt nie dostosował się do moich uwag - usłyszeli głos Jessici. Spojrzeli się w kierunku drzwi, przez które właśnie przeszła restauratorka oraz kamera - W kuchni taki syf, jaki był. A chyba nawet większy. - Wynocha mi z tą kam... - Ocean chciała złapać kamerę, jednak ta tylko lekko poraziła ją prądem, odpychając ją. - Zamontowałam to po tym, jak wczoraj zrzuciłaś ją z krzesła. No dobra. To zrobię sobie spacer po kuchni. Wszyscy z zażenowaniem patrzyli, jak Jessica chodzi po kuchni. Najpierw zatrzymała się przy zlewie. - Zlew cały zarzygany... Sądząc po jakości produktów, to nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. W tym samym czasie przybrana siostra Ocean, Claire, powoli i niepewnie szła przez korytarz w stronę zabarykadowanej łazienki. Oblewał ją zimny pot. Wiedziała, że w każdej chwili może na nią skoczyć pająk i ją pożreć. Próbowala dostać ręką do klamki, po czym... - Bu! - przestraszyła ją Ivy, która po cichu weszła do domu. Przerażona blondynka przewróciła się i wylądowała tyłkiem pod ścianą. - Chcesz, żebym zeszła na zawał?! - Nie, ale lubię straszyć ludzi. - Masz teraz czas, żeby zabić mi pająka? - Nie. Przyszłam tutaj tylko po szczoteczkę Tiffany, pastę, kubeczek, jej płyny do kąpieli i jej ręcznik. - A na cholerę ci to wszystko? - Tiffany nie wejdzie do domu przez tego pająka, więc postanowiła umyć zęby i wykąpać się u sąsiada. - Pozwolił wam? - Nie jestem osobą, która się pyta innych o zgodę. - Halo? - Dzień dobry, pani Tjinder. - Dzień dobry, panie Davenport. Dzisiaj wieczorem mam wolny czas. Może miałby pan ochotę z żoną przylecieć do Waszyngtonu na kolację? - Większą ochotę miałbym bez żony. - Rozumiem, ale to miało być takie spotkanie kandydatów i ich małżonków. - No pomyślę... A o której i gdzie? Jessica wciąż krzątała się po kuchni, czemu przyglądali się zażenowani pracownicy. - Z tego garnka można zeskrobać tyle kamienia, że dałoby radę z niego zbudować powiększoną replikę Stonehenge - skomentowała, rzucając garnek na podłogę - O, proszę, a lodówka nawet niedomknięta! Wszystkie produkty pewnie się rozmroziły. Restauratorka rzuciła wzrokiem na personel, który gwałtownie się wyprostował. - Pokażcie mi, jak gotujecie. Odziana w zabrane ze sklepu ubrania Tiffany oraz Ivy z przepoconą bluzą i dresami przeszły przez drewniany mostek, by po chwili stanąć przed ladą recepcyjną. - Dzień dobry - powitała ich brunetka, ta sama, co Brandona i Tyler'a - Mogę prosić o dokumenty? Fletcher podała kobiecie swój dowód. Ta go włożyła do urządzenia, a po zapaleniu się zielonego światełka, oddała go. Po chwili wzięła dokument kulturystki. Rzuciła na niego wzrokiem. - Ivy Tjinder? - powiedziała, odkładając dokument na ladzie - Za nazwisko już pani dziękujemy. Nastolatka skrzywiła się. - O nie... - pomyślała Tiffany. Brandon już miał złapać za klamkę, jednak drzwi przed nim otworzyła Izabela. - Brandon, zamawiałeś może 37 pizz? - Nieee, Jayden zamówił. Dla mnie. Wiesz, przegrał zakład. - Aaach... rozumiem. Brązowowłosy wszedł do środka, a za nim Tyler. - A twój brat gdzie? - rozejrzała się. - Tu! - pomachał szesnastolatek. - O, Tyler, cześć! Nawet cię nie zauważyłam! No... to co, Brandon, dostałeś się? - Oczywiście! - Nooo... wiedziałam - powiedziała, z dumą przytulając syna - Gratulacje! Obiad będzie o trzynastej. - Mnie nie rób - odparł brązowowłosy, spoglądając na stojące w rogu opakowania pizzy - Ja mam swój obiad. - Zapraszam na piętro 137. - powiedziała drżącym głosem recepcjonistka z podbitym okiem i lecącą z nosa krwią. Tiffany i Ivy wsiadły do windy. Kiedy dojechały na górę, ujrzały hol, w którym siedziało wiele osób. Dziewczyny ustawiły się pod drzwiami wejściowymi. - Ej, tak nie można! Kolejka jest! - krzyknął jeden z chłopców. - A mam połamać ci kości? - odparła kulturystka, na co jej rozmówca zamilkł. Z pomieszczenia wyszła zniesmaczona blondynka. - Ty pierwsza - powiedziała Ivy, klepiąc przyjaciółkę w plecy tak mocno, że ta prawie wylądowała na dywanie w pokoju przesłuchań. Gdy stanęła prosto, ujrzała wciągającą ze stołu prochy Moranicę. - O, babcia! Hej. Rudowłosa podniosła wzrok. Ją i Tiffany łączyły neutralne relacje. Głównie dlatego, że była dzieckiem ukochanej przez nią Claire i znienawidzonego Ferba. - Tiffany? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała zdziwiona - To szkoła dla utalentowanych ludzi. - Jestem utalentowana. - Robienie zakupów się nie liczy. - Ale to właśnie mój talent. Z tego, co mi się wydaje, G-Tech oferuje klasę modową. Moranica spojrzała na ekran komputera. - Faktycznie. Jest taka. O lol, jest nawet klasa shiperska. Dobra, wpisuję cię do modowej. Wyjmij se dokumenty z biurka, a ja popatrzę, co ten Zoltan jeszcze wymyślił. Tiffany otworzyła szuflady i wzięła koszulkę z papierami. Kiedy opuszczała pokój, usłyszała wybuch śmiechu swojej babci. - Haha! Jest klasa dla mistrzów ciętej riposty! Nadałabym się do niej idealnie! - No, Ivy, teraz ty - powiedziała czarnowłosa, klepiąc przyjaciółkę po ramieniu. Ta pewna siebie weszła do pokoju, stanęła na jego środku i rzekła: - Shade Millington, klasa kulturystyczna. Moranica spoważniała. Przejechała wzrokiem rozmówczynię od stóp do głów. - Shade Millington? - Tak - odparła mniej pewna siebie, a zdziwiona. Rudowłosa wstała. Wyczuła, że coś nie gra. Powolnym krokiem podeszła do nastolatki, która nawet nie przekręciła w jej stronę głowy. - Ty nie jesteś Shade Millington - powiedziała, po czym złapała ją za rękę i unosząc ją, powąchała jej pachę. - Co pani robi? - zapytała zniesmaczona. Moranica nie odpowiedziała. Przykucnęła za to i wepchała swój nos do tyłka Ivy. Ta natomiast podskoczyła i spojrzała się na rudowłosą jak na wariatkę. - Wiem! Ty jesteś córką Klinderów, tą Navy! - A dokładniej to córką Tjinderów, tą Ivy... - No, no. Nie przyjmę wroga do szkoły. Wypierdalaj. - To może... - tu zatrzymała się - solówka? Jak wygram, to mnie przyjmiesz do szkoły. - Dobra! - powiedziała Moranica, stając naprzeciwko nastolatki. Jedna z kucharek kroiła marchewki w plastry. Czując na karku oddech Jessici, tak bardzo się bała, iż nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że zamiast przecinać warzywa ciachała swój palec. - I co? Podasz gościom swojego palucha? - krzyknęła restauratorka, podnosząc jeden z kawałków ciała. Kucharka natomiast spojrzała na swoją krwawiącą dłoń, po czym z krzykiem wybiegła z pomieszczenia. - Co za beznadziejny i niewykwalifikowany personel - skomentowała, podchodząc do mężczyzny czyszczącego ścianę - Myj szybciej! Moja 105-letnia babcia szybciej myje okna! Kobieta odeszła, natomiast pracownik zaczął energiczniej szorować szmatką. Moranica właśnie kopała leżącą pod ścianą Ivy. Obie kobiety były całe zakrwawione i posiniaczone, w dodatku nastolatka miała ślady po ugryzieniach i podrapaniach. - Ha! Wygrałam! - krzyknęła rudowłosa, kopiąc kulturystkę po raz ostatni. Kobieta wróciła na swoje stanowisko, a Ivy powoli wstała - Ale jesteś bardzo wytrwała. Jeśli bardzo zależy ci na miejscu w szkole... - tu na chwilę przerwała, aby sięgnąć do szuflady pustą kartkę i długopis. Na twarzy Ivy pojawił się uśmiech. Oczywiście nie na długo - ... to zostaw mi numer i hasło do konta bankowego. Jak będzie tam dużo hajsu, to cię przyjmę. Nastolatka tylko pokazała rudowłosej środkowy palec, po czym wyszła. Dundersztyc przepchał swój enator na balkon. - Całe szczęście, że zamontowałem na nim kółka, bo na początku miałem tego nie robić. Pepe Junior spanikował. Nie mógł zawalić pierwszej misji z nowym przeciwnikiem. Przyniósłby wstyd na całą rodzinę, O.B.F.S. pozbawiłby go kapelusza... Z tego całego strachu nawet nie zauważył, że pot, który pokrył jego ciało, sprawił, że wyśliznął się z pułapki i wylądował na podłodze. Dopiero kiedy uderzył głową o grunt, zorientował się, co się stało. - Pepe Panie Dziobaku Juniorze, jak ty się wydostałeś?! - krzyknął przestraszony Heinz. Zwierzak biegł już w jego stronę, gdy nagle młody Dundersztyc wyjął z kieszeni jakieś urządzenie i wystrzelił z niego laserem. Dziobak szybko padł na podłogę, a promień trafił w lustro. Heinz w ostatniej chwili przykucnął, unikając spotkania z wiązką, która trafiła w jego własny enator. Z maszyny wyleciał zielony laser, a po chwili urządzenie wybuchło. - To nie fair! - skomentował Junior. Dziobak natomiast założył swój plecak odrzutowy i opuścił Spółkę Zło. - A żeby cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku Juniorze! - wykrzyczał Heinz, stojąc na balkonie - Hmmm... ciekawe, w co trafi ten promień. Tymczasem wiązka laserowa spotkała się z znajdującym się na chodniku w centrum miasta ślimakiem. Zwierzę to, po trafieniu przez enator, poczuło silną potrzebę oddania władzy Dundersztycowi Juniorowi. Tak więc ruszył przed siebie z zawrotną prędkością 10cm/min., pozostawiając za sobą śluz. Kiedy ślimak znalazł się już na ulicy, próbował przyspieszyć, jednak nie potrafił. W pewnym momencie został rozjechany przez bronkobus Moranici. Kobieta jechała z niedozwoloną prędkością, nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy przeszkody na jej drodze są żywe czy nie. Kobieta spojrzała w lewo, gdzie dostrzegła cztery radiowozy przy których stało ośmiu umundurowanych policjantów. - O, wystawa psów - pomyślała. Jej bronkobus po chwili przejechał przez skrzyżowanie na czerwonym świetle. Cała ósemka stróży prawa dostrzegła to. Wszyscy wsiedli do swoich pojazdów i włączywszy syreny, ruszyli w pościg. Moranica spojrzała w lusterko. - Oho, chyba szykuje nam się niezła zabawa - powiedziała, wciskając przycisk "Autopilot" - Całe szczęście, nigdy nie wsiadam do mojego bronkobusa bez mojej ulubionej bazooki. Rudowłosa wyjęła spod siedzenia wspomnianą broń, po czym ruszyła na koniec pojazdu. Następnie wyłamała jedno siedzenie i rzuciła w tylną szybę, rozbijając ją. Kobieta swoją bazooką wymierzyła pierwszy radiowóz. Pociągnęła za spust, a po chwili wrogi pojazd stanął w płomieniach, natomiast w całym bronkobusie zrobiło się szaro. Nad miastem uniosła się olbrzymia kula ognia. - Pierwszy z głowy! - skomentowała Moranica. Tak samo postąpiła z drugim i trzecim radiowozem - A czwarty gdzie się podział? - i jak na zawołanie, szyba przy miejscu kierowcy została rozbita. Po chwili do środka wskoczyło dwóch policjantów. Kobieta wymierzyła w nich bazooką, na co obaj wystraszeni skoczyli do tyłu. Jeden z nich upadł plecami na hamulec, przez co pojazd gwałtownie zwolnił. To sprawiło, iż Moranica upadła na ziemię, a jej broń poleciała do przodu, lądując tuż przed jednym z funkcjonariuszy. Ten schylił się po przedmiot, po czym ustawił jego wylot w stronę przeciwniczki. - No, dajesz! - krzyknęła. Policjant pociągnął za spust. Z broni wyleciał pocisk, który został w locie połknięty przez Moranicę. O dziwo, nic jej się nie stało. Jednak jej wrogowi, który zbyt słabo trzymał bazookę, pod wpływem siły odrzutu przedmiot wyleciał z rąk, po czym rozbił przednią szybę i wylądował na ulicy. Rudowłosa podbiegła do przeciwnika, złapała go za kark i rzuciła nim tak daleko, że wypadł z bronkobusu przez tylne okno. Tymczasem drugi policjant, przerażony siłą i wyglądem przeciwniczki, sam wyskoczył z pojazdu. - Tak się załatwia psy - pochwaliła samą siebie. - Mogłam z nią pogadać... - mówiła Tiffany, przyklejając do ramienia przyjaciółki plaster. Nastolatki przebywały aktualnie w domu sąsiada Fletcher'ów. Tego sąsiada, u którego Claire wczoraj spała. Oczywiście pan Athon nie wyraził na to zgody, jednak Tiffany nie obchodziło jego zdanie. No a Ivy przyjechała spędzać czas z przyjaciółką, zatem też była w tym domu. - Może zadzwonisz do swojego dziadka i każesz mu przyjąć mnie? - To nie wypali. Moranica odpowiada za listy uczniów, więc nie wpisze cię nigdy. - Hmmmm... to nie mam pomysłu. Chyba wrócę do Waszyngtonu. - O nie, nie. Ja coś wymyślę. Dobrze mnie znasz i wiesz, że zawsze znajdę genialny pomysł. Tiffany podeszła do okna i spojrzała na swój dom. Po chwili jej uwagę odwróciła jedna z przechodzących osób. - I już go mam... Listonosz miał już zapukać do drzwi, jednak zanim to zrobił, zostały one otworzone przez Claire, która wciągnęła mężczyznę do środka. - Zaraz, co się dzieje?! - zapytał zdziwiony. - Panie, ja pana błagam - powiedziała, padając na kolana - Zabij mi pan pająka! - A co z tego będę miał? - Satysfakcję z pomocy! - A idź pani w cholerę z tą satysfakcją - odparł, po czym wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Po chwili jednak znowu je otworzył i wrzucił do środka list. Południe minęło wszystkim w miarę dobrze. Brandon spotkał się z Jaydenem, Tiffany i Ivy omawiały plan na następny dzień, Jessica Gessler w dalszym ciągu nagrywała swój program, Amanda, Xavier i Fred pakowali się na wakacje, a Claire obserwowała drzwi łazienki. Około godziny szesnastej Moranica i Zoltan zaczęli szykować się na kolację z Tjinderami. Mężczyzna stał już pod drzwiami wyjściowymi z mieszkania. - Moranica, gotowa?! - zawołał. - Już, już! Pośladki myłam! - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Po chwili z łazienki wyszła Moranica ubrana w jasnozielony rozpięty żakiet. Pod nim miała tylko czerwoną koszulkę oraz fioletowe szorty. Miała także długie brunatne buty sięgające do jej kolan. Rudowłosa spojrzała na swojego męża ubranego w czarny garnitur, po czym powiedziała: - A ty co, nie umiesz się ubrać jak cywilizowany człowiek? - Będziesz się czepiać mojego stroju? - Tak, będę. Lećmy już. - Zaraz, zaraz... Wiem, że masz ze sobą broń. - Nie. - Opróżnij żakiet. Moranica, choć niechętnie, wsadziła ręce do kieszeni, aby po chwili wyjąć z nich dwa granaty i rzucić je w kąt. - Jeszcze masz broń. Rudowłosa tym razem wyciągnęła zza siebie kusarigamę i upuściła ją na podłogę. - Jeszcze. Wyjęła dynamit spod koszulki. - Jeszcze. Wyciągnęła miecz z szortów. - Jeszcze. Wyjęła noże z butów. - Jeszcze. - To wszystko. - No, teraz możemy lecieć. - Od dzisiaj będziesz Khadidża Hariri - powiedziała Tiffany, patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę ubraną w błękitny nikab. Strój ten zakrywał całe jej ciało, a widoczne były tylko jej oczy. - To idiotyczne. I gorąco mi w tym. - Wcale nieidiotyczne. Zobaczysz, uda się. Wypryskam cię muzułmańskimi perfumami i się nikt nie skapnie. Kolacja Davenportów i Tjinderów odbywała się w ekskluzywnej restauracji w centrum Waszyngtonu. W niewielkiej sali stał okrągły stół z fioletowym obrusem. Ustawione były przy nim cztery wygodne siedzenia, a przed każdym z nich znajdowała się cała masa połyskujących sztućców oraz jeden czysty biały talerz. Nad stołem wisiał przepiękny kryształowy żyrandol. Na wymalowanych w odcienie purpury ścianach wisiały portrety poprzednich prezydentów USA oprawione w zdobne złote ramy. Przy stole stali Tjinderowie. Baljeet miał na sobie elegancki czarny garnitur. Jego włosy były estetycznie ułożone. Tymczasem Summer nosiła połyskującą fioletową suknię oraz buty na obcasie w tym samym kolorze. Nagle drzwi otworzył jeden z kelnerów, a do środka wkroczyli Davenportowie. Pary podały sobie ręce - najpierw kandydaci i małżonkowie, a potem Zoltan z Baljeet'em i Moranica z Summer. Oczywiście Tjinder niechętnie witał się z wrogami politycznymi, natomiast rudowłosa przez każdym przywitaniem pluła na swoją dłoń. Następnie wszyscy zasiedli do stołu. Kolacja przebiegała spokojnie i przyjemnie. A tak przynajmniej miało być. Oczywiście cały nastrój psuła nieokrzesana Moranica. - Łosz kurna! - zdziwiła się, patrząc na stół - Nie widziałam nigdy tylu sztućców równocześnie od czasu, kiedy napadłam na firmę produkującą je! Do środka weszło czworo kelnerów. Każdy z nich miał ciemne krótkie włosy i charakterystycznego wąsa. Trzymali oni połyskujące głębokie talerze. Postawili zupy przed każdym z gości, a następnie opuścili pomieszczenie. Wszyscy oprócz Moranici chwycili odpowiednią łyżkę i zaczęli ją jeść. Tymczasem rudowłosa uniosła talerz i przechyliła go, wlewając jego zawartość do swoich ust. Baljeet i Summer spojrzeli na nią krzywo, natomiast Zoltan udał, że nic się nie dzieje - w końcu zdążył się przyzwyczaić do dziwactw swojej żony. - To... - zaczęła rozmowę Summer, która po kilku łyżkach zupy odłożyła sztuciec - Tak mnie ciekawi. Ma pan bardzo dużo na głowie przez wybory. A jeszcze pan ma firmę, zaraz się zaczyna rok szkolny w pana szkole. Jak sobie pan z tym wszystkim radzi? - No cóż... do niedawna miałem... - Ja opowiem - wtrąciła się Moranica, odkładając pusty talerz na stół - bo ty się będziesz z tym pierniczył i owijał w bawełnę. Dyrektorem G-Tech'u jest ten intelektualny głąb, Zack. - Tak - niechętnie potwierdził Zoltan - Przekazałem mu firmę. Oczywiście każdą ważną decyzję kazałem mu uzgodnić ze mną. A jak będą jakieś spotkania, to on ma na nie jechać i się tylko ładnie uśmiechać. Ewentualnie czytać napisane przeze mnie wypowiedzi. - Rozumiem - odparła Summer, uśmiechając się lekko. Relacje miedzy oboma kandydatami były bardzo dobre. Gorzej już było z małżonkami. Z powodu presji, jaką na Baljeet'a wywierały wybory, zaczął szybko nienawidzić wszystkiego, co związanego z G-Tech'iem, jak i również samych Davenportów. Tymczasem Moranica po prostu nienawidziła wszystkich swoich wrogów. - Może pomówimy o naszych programach politycznych? - zaproponował Baljeet. - Dobry pomysł - stwierdziła Summer - Może zaczniemy od tematu polityki społecznej? - O, Zoltan, no to wdupiłeś - wtrąciła ponownie Moranica - Politykę społeczną to ty zostaw lepiej mnie. Pamiętasz, jak chciałeś rozwiązać problem feministek i wydałeś na rynek doczepiane siusiaki? - Zoltan ukrył twarz w dłoniach - Nosz, jak o tym usłyszałam, to się tak zaczęłam śmiać, że w 1/3 urodziłam Ocean! - Jak to w 1/3? - zapytała obrzydzona i równocześnie zaciekawiona Summer. - A zaczęła mi wychodzić, więc gdy się przestałam śmiać, to mi wystawała głową! I za cholerę nie mogłam jej wyciągnąć. Więc przez trzy tygodnie musiałam chodzić z taką głową dziecka! Żyć się nie dało... - Wyobrażam sobie... - Jeszcze żebyście słyszeli te komentarze w supermarketach! Raz jak wychodziłam, to mnie ochroniarz zatrzymał, bo myślał, że melona kradnę. No to ja mu, bach, majtki do dołu, a ten: "O ja pierdolę!". No ale żebym nie stała tak sama nago, to ja mu majtki do dołu, patrzę, a tam doczepiany siusiak! Tjinderowie czuli zakłopotanie. Oboje bardzo chcieli zmienić temat, ale nie wiedzieli jak. - Idę się wysrać - powiedziała rudowłosa, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. - Ona nie potrafi się zachować - stwierdził Baljeet. - Oj, tak... - potwierdził Zoltan - Jak mieliśmy spotkanie z obecnym prezydentem, to Moranica zamiast podać mu rękę zaczęła śpiewać "Przez te oczy, te oczy zielone"! Claire błądziła po korytarzu i rozmyślała. Kto zabije jej pająka? Jej mąż wyjechał z ich młodszą córką, Tiffany i Ivy są u sąsiada, a każda inna osoba znajduje jakąś wymówkę, by tego nie zrobić. - A może spalę łazienkę? - pomyślała - Nie mogę tak czekać na Ferba. Przecież on wróci dopiero jutro. U sąsiada spać nie będę, bo Ivy i Tiffany zajęły jego łóżko, a jego samego wyrzuciły na wycieraczkę na balkonie. Muszę w końcu zebrać się na odwagę i zabić tego pająka! Godziny mijały, kolacja również. Na stół zdążono już postawić pieczoną kaczkę z kulkami ziemniaczanymi, sałatkę, talerz pełen arbuzów i cztery puchary lodowe. Oczywiście większość zjadła Moranica. Przez pół spotkania słyszeć można było bezsensowne monologi rudowłosej. Jeden z nich został przerwany przez telefon Zoltana, który przeprosił i wstał od stołu. - Ocean? - powiedział do komórki. - Tak. Tato, nawaliłam! - Co się stało? - W naszej restauracji była Gessler. Zoltan zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie. Znalazł się w toalecie. - Oszalałaś?! Zakazałem ci wpuszczania do lokalu każdego, kto wiesz, że jest z Republikanów. - Wiem, tato... Ale tak bardzo chciałam być w telewizji. Myślałam, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. - Pójdzie dobrze? Telewizja Republikańska zrobi wszystko, by nas upokorzyć i obniżyć nasze poparcie! - I dlatego dzwonię. Powiedz mamie, żeby włamała się do Hotelu Phoenix do pokoju 843 i ukradła albo zniszczyła kamerę Jessici. Ma tam wszystkie materiały. - A jak ktoś ją zobaczy i pokażą ją w telewizji? - Już i tak ją pokazują w telewizji, jak strzelała z bazooki do policjantów. - Co?! Ocean rozłączyła się. Zoltan wyszedł z łazienki i powiedział: - Moranica, musimy się zbierać! - Okej. Dobrze mi to zrobi. Od samego patrzenia na ich mordy robi mi się niedobrze. Twarze Tjinderów przybrały kolor pomidorów. Widząc jednak, iż Davenportowie zbierają się do wyjścia, wstali i pożegnali ich. Claire odczepiała właśnie ostatnią deskę od drzwi. Trzymając w ręce miotacz ognia, z całej siły kopnęła w drzwi, otwierając je. Po chwili jednak zamknęła je i z piskiem uciekła z domu. Zbliżała się północ. Moranica stała na szycie pewnego bloku i przez lornetkę obserwowała jeden z hotelowych pokoi. Mieścił się on w bogatym budynku wybudowanym w stylu klasycystycznym. Kobieta podniosła leżącą obok linę z hakiem. Następnie chwilę nią pomachała jak lassem i rzuciła przed siebie. Jej jeden koniec zaczepił się o wbudowany przy oknie gargulec. Drugi natomiast został przywiązany do deszczówki. Rudowłosa postanowiła, że pokona tę trasę, idąc po linie. Tak więc postawiła na niej pierwszy krok, drugi, trzeci... Nim się spostrzegła, była już na samym końcu. Przeskoczyła na parapet. - A teraz po cichutku - powiedziała bezgłośnie. Jak pomyślała, tak zrobiła. Łokciem rozbiła szybę, po czym wskoczyła do środka i wykrzyczała: - To włamanie! Moranica wyczuła, że ktoś zbliża się do niej od tyłu. Odwróciła się, po czym kopnęła postać w brzuch, powalając ją na ziemię. A była to Jessica, która pokój ten zamieszkiwała. Davenport podbiegła do stojącej w rogu kamery podłączonej ładowarką do gniazdka. Chwyciła ją i wyrzuciła przez okno, obserwując, jak po chwili rozbija się o chodnik. - No... - powiedziała do Jessici, otrzepując ręce - Tylko po to przyszłam. Złej nocy życzę. Summer nie mogła zasnąć tej nocy. Podczas gdy Baljeet spał jak suseł, jego żona miała oczy otwarte i leżała na plecach niczym sparaliżowana osoba. Rozmyślała o telefonie, który miała wykonać. Układała w głowie różne dialogi, jakie mogłyby paść podczas połączenia. Była tak bardzo wystraszona, że bała się chwycić za komórkę i wyjść z pokoju. Z drugiej strony wiedziała, że jeśli nie zadzwoni, nie skończy się to dla niej dobrze. W końcu zebrała się na odwagę, by wziąć telefon i bezszelestnie opuścić pokój. Kiedy to zrobiła, odblokowała telefon. Na ekranie zobaczyła, że zbliżała się trzecia godzina. Szybko wybrała numer do "X" i przyłożyła komórkę do ucha: - Mam dla ciebie twoje informacje. Xavier, Fred i Amanda grali właśnie w karty. Wokół łóżka stały walizki rudowłosej - było ich z sześć, przy czym jedna w całości pełna butów. - Kuku! - krzyknął blondyn, dumnie uśmiechając się. - No nie, a mogłam wygrać! - Amanda rzuciła karty na łóżko - Hmmm... Xav, ty masz czerwo. Fred, ty... wino? - Szlag - zdenerwowali się i powtórzyli czynność siostry - Dobra jesteś! - Wiem. A właśnie, o 2:30 ma się zacząć odprawa bagażowa. Która jest? Fred spojrzał na swój zegarek na nadgarstku i powiedział: - 2:40. - Co?! - przeraziła się. Po skończonej rozmowie Tjinder otworzyła drzwi od swojej sypialni. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że będzie tam zapalona lampka nocna, a na łóżku siedzieć będzie jej małżonek. - Gdzie byłaś? - zapytał. - Ja... - przełknęła nerwowo ślinę - W toalecie - skłamała. Bała się powiedzieć, co się działo naprawdę. - Summer - zwrócił się do swojej małżonki, podnosząc swój tyłek - Słyszałem, że z kimś rozmawiasz. Kobieta chciała uciec, ale wiedziała, że to bez sensu. Skoro Baljeet zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego żona skrywa jakąś tajemnicę, to prędko odkryje ją. Postanowiła więc się przyznać. Spuściła głowę i bąknęła: - Powiem ci prawdę. Część 3 Trójka dzieci Fretki wraz z walizkami, które w tych czasach zamiast być ciągniętymi przez ludzi podążały za nimi same, wpadła na lotnisko niczym torpeda. Biegli tak szybko, że omal nie zderzyli się ze szklanymi drzwiami. Na szczęście, przesunęły się w porę. Amanda i jej bracia dobiegli do stanowiska, gdzie trwała właśnie odprawa bagaży. Bohaterowie zatrzymali się przy niej i złapali oddech. - Przybyliście w ostatnią porę - powiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta stojąca przy stanowisku - Dokumenty poproszę. Wszyscy podali kobiecie swoje paszporty, a ta przyłożyła je do ekranu komputera, żeby po chwili je oddać. - Teraz bagaż. Xavier pakował na taśmę każdą walizkę, najpierw swoją, potem brata, a na koniec sześć walizek siostry. Każda z nich została przez kobietę oznakowana, a następnie przesunięta po taśmie do innego pokoju znajdującego się za ścianą. Na koniec cała trójka otrzymała bilety. - Miłego lotu! - powiedziała kobieta. - Nawzajem - odparła Amanda, na co pracownica wybuchła śmiechem. Baljeet złapał się za głowę, po czym usiadł na łóżku. Był zszokowany słowami żony. - Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałam - powiedziała. Z jej oczu ciekły łzy - Ale ja... bałam się. Mężczyzna wstał i przytulił Summer tak mocno jak nigdy dotąd. - Nie musisz się bać. Jestem z tobą. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko. Była prawdziwą szczęściarą, w końcu w tych czasach trudno o tak wspaniałego męża. Bohaterowie skierowali się do bramek wykrywających metal. Kontrola bagażu podręcznego polegała na tym, iż każdy stawał w kolejce, obok którego ciągnęła się taśma rolkowa. Na samym początku znajdowały się koszyki, do którego należało wsadzić wszystkie rzeczy. Następnie osoba przechodziła przez bramkę, a zawartość koszyka była prześwietlana przez specjalny aparat. Xavier stanął pierwszy, za nim Fred i Amanda. Mężczyźni zdjęli zegarki, w dodatku brązowowłosy odłożył swój pasek. Rudowłosa za to wsadziła do koszyka swoją torebkę. Do bramki jako pierwszy skierował się blondyn. Jak każdy, czuł lekki strach. Był obserwowany przez ludzi w kolejce oraz młodego ochroniarza. Zapiszczało. W jego głowie. Co jak co, ale przechodzenie przez bramkę było bardzo stresujące, zwłaszcza dla osób pierwszy raz przeżywających to. Fred bał się jeszcze bardziej niż Xavier, jednak bezproblemowo przeszedł dalej. Amanda za to pewna siebie ruszyła i... zapiszczało. Jej serce zaczęło uderzać niczym pralka wypełniona kaloszami, a gdy ochroniarz do niej podszedł, myślała, że zemdleje. - Ma pani coś metalowego na ubraniach? - zapytał mężczyzna. - Cholera - nad jej głową pojawiła się żarówka, która natychmiast zapaliła się - Założyłam bieliznę z czystego srebra. Ochroniarz uśmiechnął się szeroko. Małżeństwo Tjinderów leżało nago w łóżku. Oboje byli wtuleni w siebie. Obserwowali świecący za oknem Księżyc. - Piękny, prawdy? - Baljeet ocenił satelitę. - Tak... - przyznała. Mężczyzna zaczął bawić się włosami swojej żony. Ta natomiast lekko uśmiechnęła się. Trach! Szyba w oknie rozleciała się na milion kawałków. Przerażeni chcieli odskoczyć do tyłu, jednak uderzyli głową w ścianę. - Co... - zaczęła drżącym głosem Summer - co... się dzieje? Baljeet wstał, założył klapki i powolnym krokiem podszedł do okna. Cały się trząsł. Kiedy dostrzegł leżący na podłodze kamień, schylił się i podniósł go. Była do niego przyczepiona niebieska karteczka. - "Wiem, że Summer ci o wszystkim powiedziała" - przeczytał. Jego twarz momentalnie pobledła, podobnie jak jego żony. - Szpieguje nas. Zawstydzona Amanda założyła ostatnią część garderoby, jaką była koszulka, po czym zgarnęła torebkę i podbiegła do rozbawionych braci stojących pod jednym ze sklepów. Xavier otworzył już usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak siostra mu przerwała: - Odwal się. - Kupmy coś do jedzenia - zaproponował Fred. - To idźcie, ja poczekam. Mężczyźni ruszyli. Po chwili Amanda zauważyła, jak patrzący na kanapki brązowowłosy brat krzyczy: - 30 dolców za kanapkę? Popierdoliło ich! W końcu znajdowali się w strefie wolnocłowej. Tam takie ceny były normalne. Ubrana Summer leżała na łóżku przerażona. Jej męża nie było od paru minuta. Kiedy wrócił, do pokoju wkroczył też zaspany kamerdyner. - O co chodzi? - spytał, na co kobieta wskazała mu ręką leżące na podłodze szkło. Mężczyzna z przerażenia podskoczył - Mam to posprzątać?! - Nie, nie - odparł Baljeet - Długa historia. Chcemy, żebyś nas pilnował podczas snu. - Ale jak? Mam postawić stołek i na nim siedzieć? - Na przykład. Podczas kiedy Summer traktowała kamerdynera jako przyjaciela i za każdym razem, gdy coś od niego chciała, używała wyrazów "proszę" i "dziękuję", to Baljeet nie wypowiadał tych słów. Bardzo lubił służącego, jednak wiedział, iż nawet odnosząc się do niego oschle, będzie musiał wykonać jego polecenia. - Posprzątasz rano. - Okej. To wezmę krzesło z kuchni. Słońce powoli wschodziło. Minęły dwie godziny zanim rodzeństwo Johnsonów znalazło się na pokładzie samolotu. Tam też odkryli, że nie siedzą obok siebie. - Ale jak to? - zapytała Amanda stewardessę. - No nie. Za późno państwo przybyli na odprawę. Przykro nam. Rudowłosa spojrzała smutnie na miejsce między dwoma otyłymi mężczyznami, gdzie miała spędzić najbliższe kilkanaście godzin. Tymczasem Xavier i Fred musieli usiąść przy starszej kobiecie szyjącej coś na drutach. A skoro Słońce pojawiło się na niebie, zbudziło ono Tyler'a. A skoro nastolatek nie spał, to grał w GOL-a. Nie odwracał wzroku od monitora przez kilka godzin. Zrobił to dopiero wtedy, gdy do jego pokoju weszła Izabela. - Śniadanie - powiedziała, po czym wyszła. Czarnowłosy zdjął słuchawki i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Nie obyło się bez potknięcia się na schodach i wylądowania twarzą na podłodze. Kiedy trójka bohaterów znalazła się przy stole, zaczęli jeść przygotowane przez Izabelę kanapki. - Fantastycznie smakują! - pochwalił matkę Brandon, na co ta uśmiechnęła się. - Czemu są z szynką? - zapytał Tyler, zdejmując ze swojej bułki wymieniony składnik. Izabela posłała mu groźne spojrzenie - Jestem na nią uczulony. Nagle ktoś zapukał. Brązowowłosy wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. - Kto to? - Pewnie pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht - oznajmił nastolatek - Zawsze puka, pomimo iż mamy dzwonek do drzwi. Gdy Brandon pociągnął za klamkę, do środka wkroczył starszy mężczyzna. Miał on głowę pokrytą niewielką ilością siwych włosów. Jego zarost był krótki. Nosił na sobie bordową dzierganą bluzę, szarą podkoszulkę, czarne spodnie i wygodne buty. Nigdzie nie ruszał się ze swojej własnoręcznie robionej drewnianej laski, z którą wszedł do domu sąsiadów. - Dzień dobry - przywitał rodzinę, na oni odpowiedzieli mu to samo - Smacznego. - Dziękujemy - powiedziała Izabela. - Nawzajem - palnął Tyler. Pan Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht rzucił nastolatkowi chłodne spojrzenie. Nigdy nie lubił chłopaka. Natomiast Brandon był jego ulubieńcem. Co ciekawe, traktował go lepiej niż własne dzieci i wnuki. Mężczyzna w swoim sąsiedztwie słynął ze swojego dziwnego sposobu bycia. Jego humor zmieniał się praktycznie co godzinę. Nie licząc Tyler'a, uwielbiał wszystkie dzieci. Zawsze miał w kieszeni wiele cukierków, więc przy każdej okazji częstował nimi maluchów. Nienawidził za to wszystkich zakochanych par - narzeczonych, małżeństw, czy zauroczonych nastolatków. Kiedy takie osoby widział, od razu bił je swoją laską. Jego lubionym zajęciem było monitorowanie życia sąsiadów. Za pomocą teleskopu i lornetki, obserwował wszystkie domy w okolicy. A że mieszkał najbliżej Flynn'ów, to właśnie im najczęściej się przyglądał. Grüßichtschrenschenschenschicht nie było prawdziwym nazwiskiem tego mężczyzny austriackiego pochodzenia. Jego prawdziwe nazwisko było jeszcze dłuższe, dlatego wszyscy posługiwali się tą skróconą formą. Imię również posiadało kilkadziesiąt liter, w dodatku było trudniejsze do wymówienia. - Brandon, podobno byłeś wczoraj na przesłuchaniach do G-Tech'u. - Tak - odparł, dumnie się uśmiechając. Tyler za to przewrócił oczami, a Izabela podeszła do starszego syna. - Tak, jestem z niego bardzo dumna - powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu brązowowłosego. - To gratulacje! - przytulił nastolatka i poklepał go po plecach - Ja już wracam do swojego domu. Jakbyś chciał, to możesz przyjść na kawę i ciastko. - O, dziękuję. Ale muszę pojechać z papierami do szkoły. Sąsiad wyszedł. W okolicy mawiano na niego "osiedlowy monitoring", ponieważ wiedział, co każdy w okolicy robił o danej godzinie danego dnia. Każdy oprócz Tyler'a. Jego życie nie interesowało Grüßichtschrenschenschenschichta. Mężczyzna nawet nie wiedział, ile chłopak ma lat. - Nie dość, że Tiffany i ta jej przyjaciółka wywaliły mnie na wycieraczkę, to jeszcze muszę im kurwa śniadanie robić - wyklinał cicho zdenerwowany pan Ahton. Przygotowywał swoim "gościom" jajecznicę. Kiedy skończył, podszedł z patelnią do stołu, przy którym siedziały ubrane w piżamy przyjaciółki. Na ich talerzach wylądowało jedzenie. - No mógł się pan lepiej postarać - skomentowała Ivy, na co mężczyzna naburmuszył się i wyszedł. Podczas gdy Tiffany miała przed sobą malutką porcję, jej przyjaciółce jajecznica nie mieściła się na talerzu. Blogerka wyciągnęła swój telefon, po czym zrobiła zdjęcie potrawie. Ivy przewróciła oczami i zaczęła jeść aż się jej uszy trzęsły. - Kiedy się zabierzesz za żarcie? - Czekaj, wyślę jeszcze na G-Snapa i G-Instagrama. Brandon i Tyler stali przed recepcjonistką. Ta sama kobieta, która rozmawiała z nimi wczoraj, z uśmiechem przyjęła ich dokumenty. - Musicie jeszcze pan - tu zwróciła się do Brandona - oraz ty - a tu do Tyler'a - wpisać kilka rzeczy do komputera. Monitor stojący na ladzie przekręcił się w stronę nastolatków. - Jeśli weźmiecie pan i ty pokój w internacie, ukaże się kilka pytań odnośnie mieszkania w nim. A jak nie, to będzie tyle. - Ja chcę do internatu! - krzyknął radośnie Tyler. Chciał już wcisnąć zielone pole "Tak", jednak Brandon w porę zatrzymał go, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. - Żartujesz sobie? Nie możesz mieszkać w internacie bez mojej opieki. A ja nie zostawię mamy samej w domu. Kruczowłosy posmutniał, a jego brat wcisnął przycisk "Nie". - Dziękuję. To tyle. Zapraszam 3 września o godzinie 10:00 oczywiście na piętro 137. - 3 września? - spytał zdziwiony Tyler. - Tak. Pierwszy przypada w sobotę - poinformował go brat. Jayden nie był jedynym dzieckiem Buforda i Brigitte. Małżeństwo to mieli również pięcioletniego syna, który nosił imię Andrew. Był chudym dzieckiem. Miał krótkie brązowe włosy i okrągłą twarz. Odziany był w szarą podkoszulkę, jasne dżinsy do kolan i niebieskie buty. Jego ojciec bujał go na huśtawce ustawionej na podwórku. Był średniej wielkości, otoczony z jednej strony ścianą domu a z trzech pozostałych pomalowanym płotem, który stanowiły białe sztachety. Początkowo miejsce to służyło jako ogród. Kiedy Jayden dorastał, podwórko wyposażono w domek na drzewie, huśtawkę i karuzelę. Chłopak był jednak zbyt gruby, żeby się bawić tymi sprzętami, więc te rzeczy nieużywane były aż do czasów Andrew. Z domu wyszła Brigitte i zawołała swojego męża. Ten odwrócił się w stronę małżonki. Chciał już zapytać się, o co chodzi, jednak nie zdążył, gdyż huśtawka uderzyła go w twarz. Mężczyzna przewrócił się na ziemię, na co Andrew i jego matka wybuchnęli śmiechem. Pięciolatek zwinnie zeskoczył i spojrzał na ojca. Brigitte rozmasowywała jego głowę, cicho chichocząc. Pomogła mu wstać. - To co chciałaś? - zapytał, przykładając swoją dłoń do bolącego miejsca. - Słyszałeś, że zamknęli to przedszkole po drugiej stronie miasta? To, do którego chodzi Amy? - Kto to Amy? - spytał Andrew. Dzieci Van Stommów nie były zbyt dobrze zaznajomione z potomkami przyjaciół ich rodziców. Jayden nie wiedział o istnieniu Ivy oraz nie kojarzył Tyler'a, natomiast jego młodszy brat znał tylko Brandona. - Taka dziewczynka - odpowiedział Buford, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do żony - A dlaczego zamknęli? - Bo dyrektorka ohajtała się z Republikaninem. Członkowie tej partii nie mieli na co liczyć w mieście rządzonym przez Demokratów. Pomimo niskiego poparcia dla Davenporta, w Danville, jak i w całym stanie, chęć zagłosowania na niego deklarowało około 95% ludzi. Na odwrót było za to w rodzinnym dla Summer Waszyngtonie, gdzie zdecydowana większość opowiadała się po stronie Republikanów. - Aaaa... i co będzie? - Podejrzewam, że w przedszkolu Andrew będą nowe dzieci. - Będę miał nowych kolegów? Hula! - ucieszył się chłopak. Pięciolatek zawsze nosił na twarzy szeroki uśmiech. Był bardzo lubiany przez swoich rówieśników. Niestety, starsi twierdzili już inaczej. Andrew uwielbiał dokuczać sąsiadom, choćby poprzez rzucanie ze swojego domku na drzewie balonów z wodą. Rodzice uważali go za aniołka, podczas gdy ich syn był tak naprawdę szaloną rozrabiaką. Restauracja Ocean była zamknięta. Jej właścicielka siedziała przy jednym ze stolików, czytając jakiś artykuł na swoim telefonie. Nagle do lokalu weszła Jessica. Rudowłosa uniosła wzrok znad ekranu, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - I co, nici z odcinka? - zapytała radośnie Ocean. - Przyszłam ci powiedzieć jedno - odparła restauratorka, chwytając jedno z krzeseł i siadając na nim tuż przed Davenportową. A zasiadła tak, że jej oparcie stykało się z jej klatką piersiową - Że spisałaś się bardzo dobrze. - Co masz na myśli? - zapytała zdziwiona. - A to, że cała ta akcja była po to, żeby upokorzyć waszą rodzinę i obniżyć wasze poparcie w wyborach. - Ale nie masz nagranych materiałów. - Mam - odpowiedziała, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech - Zdążyłam wszystko wysłać do Nowego Yorku do dyrektora telewizji ABC. Odcinek będzie wyemitowany dzisiaj o 17:30. Ocean momentalnie pobladła. - I jeszcze jedno - Jessica wyjęła z kieszeni jakiś dokument i pokazała go swojej rozmówczyni - Mam również uprawnienia sanepidu. Zamykam tę restaurację. Tiffany szła z ubraną w nikab Ivy. Nastolatka wzbudzała tym strach przechodzących osób. Przechodziły obok jednego z budynku G-Tech'u. - No to powodzenia - powiedziała Fletcher. Zatrzymała się i odprowadziła przyjaciółkę wzrokiem do drugiego budynku. Ivy doszła do bramki wykrywającej metal. Mężczyzna, dostrzegłszy "muzułmankę" wyprostował się i wskazał jej kierunek. Ta weszła do środka. Nic nie zapiszczało, więc ochroniarz odetchnął. Ivy ujrzała siedzącą za ladą brunetkę. Wraz z Tiffany zupełnie zapomniały o kontroli dokumentów. Zaczęła więc powoli iść, myśląc, jak by się wykręcić. Przerażona brunetka wtopiła swoje spojrzenie w nastolatce idącej po moście. Nagle kulturystkę olśniło. Sięgnęła do kieszeni bluzy, którą nosiła pod nikabem. Trzymała w ręce sportową nerkę, którą "pożyczyła" od pana Ahtona. Szybko wyciągnęła ją i rzuciła pod ścianę. - Allahu Akbar! - krzyknęła i szybko dobiegła do windy. Natomiast wystraszona recepcjonistka uciekła w głąb budynku. - Uwaga, uwaga. Zarządzamy ewakuację budynku. Na parterze podłożona została bomba. Wszystkich prosimy o spokojne i jak najszybsze skierowanie się do windy i opuszczenie budynku. Słowo "spokojnie" sprawiło, iż wszyscy czekający na przesłuchanie do szkoły wpadli w panikę. Jak najszybciej skierowali się w stronę windy, która otworzyła się. W niej stała ubrana w nikab osoba. Ten widok tak przeraził pozostałych nastolatków, że połowa z nich zemdlała, a druga połowa wyskoczyła oknami. - Uwaga, uwaga. Zarządzamy ewakuację bud... - Zamknij mordę! - krzyknęła Moranica, po czym napluła na znajdujący się na ścianie głośnik. Jej ślina roztopiła przedmiot. Do pokoju weszła Ivy. Rudowłosa spojrzała na nią, po czym uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała: - Oho! Jak cię przyjmę do szkoły, to będzie chyba bombowo. Kulturystka stanęła na dywaniku i przedstawiła się. - Jestem Khadidża Hariri i chcę dostać się do klasy sportowej. - Sportowej? Czyli widzę, że jesteś osobą dynamiczną - zaczęła chichotać. Ivy właśnie zrozumiała, że Moranica wyśmiewa się z niej. Postanowiła to olać. Przecież ważne dla niej było tylko miejsce w szkole. - Charakterek pewnie też masz wybuchowy, co? Rudowłosa dostrzegła, że jej rozmówczyni rozgniewała się oraz jej twarz przybrała koloru buraków. - Nie denerwuj się tak, bo zaraz mi wybuchniesz ze złości - mówiąc to, zaczęła się śmiać. Ivy tymczasem próbowała się opanować - Kto cię tu przywiózł? - Tata - skłamała, myśląc, że Moranica skończy z żartami. - Czyli tata wysadził cię pod szkołą? - Davenport donośnie zaśmiała się. Tjinder zaczęła ją w myślach przeklinać. Robiła wszystko, by zachować spokój. Brak kontrolowania emocji był u niej poważną wadą. - A masz pracę? - Nie. - Czyli nie z-arabiasz? - Moranica nie mogła powstrzymać się od głośnego śmiania, natomiast kulturystka zacisnęła pięści, szykując się do uderzenia rudowłosej w twarz - Heh... ale się uśmiałam, ojej. Z każdym kolejnym razem coraz bardziej wybucham ze śmiechu! Moranica płakała z rozchichotania. Ivy miała już złamać jej nos. Chciała podejść i to zrobić, ale gdy jej rozmówczyni wyjęła z szuflady papiery i położyła je na stole, kulturystka odetchnęła. - Skoro tu jesteś, to możesz to wypełnić za jednym zamachem! - kobieta uderzyła pięścią w biurko, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez - I nie zapomnij wpisać jako "kolor oczu" granatowego! - Moranica tak zaczęła wyć, że spadła z fotela i wylądowała na podłodze. Ivy zabrała dokumenty i skierowała się ku wyjściu. Zanim jednak opuściła pokój, została zawołana przez rudowłosą. - Poczekaj! - kulturystka niechętnie odwróciła się w jej stronę. Ta już siedziała na fotelu. Była tak rozbawiona, że dusiła się ze śmiechu - Jak będziesz w G-Donaldzie, to kup mi shake'a! - ponownie zleciała na podłogę, a Ivy tylko olała ją i opuściła pokój. Ci, którzy wcześniej zemdleli na jej widok, w czasie przesłuchania kulturystki jakoś opuścili poczekalnię. Nastolatka weszła do windy i wcisnęła guzik podpisany "0". Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się, szybko zdjęła nikab i schowała go pod bluzę. Teraz miała na sobie tylko swoje tradycyjne przepocone ubrania. Gdy dojechała na parter, ujrzała mnóstwo antyterrorystów. Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę nastolatki, która zaczęła udawać strach. - AAAAAA! Bomba! - krzyczała, biegnąc między policjantami. Ci postanowili jej nie zatrzymywać, ale zająć się swoimi sprawami. Przed budynkiem rozstawione były radiowozy oraz helikoptery. W dużej odległości od budynku stali też dziennikarze i ich kamerzyści. Ivy szła tą samą drogą, którą przyszła. Kiedy opuściła teren G-Tech'u, przebiła się przez tłum ewakuowanych z budynku ludzi oraz gapowiczów z miasta. Potem zobaczyła siedzącą dużo dalej na ławce Tiffany. - I jak ci poszło? - spytała blogerka zupełnie jakby nie obchodziła ją sytuacja w wieżowcu. Wstała i razem z przyjaciółką ruszyła w stronę domu. - Dostałam się. - Oooo, to zajebiście! A co ty w ogóle zrobiłaś, że wszystkich ewakuowali? - Aaaa... no wiesz, nie chciało mi się znowu przywalać recepcjonistce, to rzuciłam nerkę i krzyknęłam "Allahu Akbar". - A gdzie nikab? Ivy w odpowiedzi wskazała na brzuch. - Zjadłaś?! - Nie, głupia jesteś? Wsadziłam pod bluzę. Zoltan usiadł przed telewizorem i włączył stację informacyjną. To, co zobaczył, przeraziło go. - Jesteśmy właśnie przed G-Tech'iem, gdzie 20 minut temu przybyli antyterroryści. Jedna z pracownic firmy zadzwoniła na policję z informacją, że jakaś muzułmanka rzuciła nerkę, gdzie znajdować się miała bomba. Policja zdążyła ustalić już, że owa nerka była pusta. Trwa sprawdzanie pozostałych pięter budynku. Szacuje się, iż potrwa to od trzech do aż dziesięciu godzin, zanim pracownicy będą mogli wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Policja w całym kraju rozpoczyna poszukiwanie "żartownisia". Prosto z Danville, Mikrofala Blender. Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni telefon i wybrał numer. Podszedł do okna, przyglądając się miastu. - Halo? - odezwał się rozmówca. - Dlaczego nikt do mnie nie dzwoni i nie mówi o tym, co się stało?! - rzucił wściekły Zoltan. - A kto mówi? - Jak to kto? Dyrektor G-Tech'u! - Zack Davenport? - Nie, Zoltan! - Po co mieliśmy pana informować, skoro nie jest już pan właścicielem firmy? - Jestem jej założycielem! A właścicielem jest mój syn. - To niech se pan do syna dzwoni. Do widzenia. Rozmówca rozłączył się. Davenportowi zaczęły cieknąć z oczu łzy. Czy to oznaczało, że już nie liczył się w swojej własnej firmie? - Muszę ci powiedzieć, że postawiłaś całe Stany na nogi - powiedziała Tiffany do swojej przyjaciółki. Obie dziewczyny siedziały w sypialni pana Ahtona i oglądały wiadomości. - I to jak! - Ale trzeba to wszystko odkręcić. - Odkręcić? Po co? To do nas niepodobne. - Tak, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zrobiłyśmy czegoś, o czym by mówiły wszystkie media na świecie. Posłuchaj, wypełnimy teraz wszystkie dokumenty i zaniesiemy je do szkoły. Tam złapią nas antyterroryści. Nie wsadzą nas do żadnej paki, bo jesteśmy potomkiniami kandydatów. Ba, sami nawet uspokoją sytuację i zmyślą coś, byleby media ucichły. - Dobry plan - przyznała - Ciekawe, co teraz sobie myślą moi rodzice. - Jeju, to straszne! - skomentowała Summer, łapiąc się za głowę. Wraz z mężem oglądała wiadomości, gdzie mówili o "ataku" na G-Tech. - To pewnie X. - Faktycznie... - odparła po krótkim namyśle - Muszę zadzwonić do USSS, żeby przysłali więcej osób do naszej ochrony. Tiffany i Ivy szły w stronę wejścia do G-Tech'u. Grupa antyterrorystów zainteresowała się ubraną w nikab nastolatką oraz jej przyjaciółką, toteż podeszli do nich. Czwórka policjantów złapała dziewczyny - każdy chwycił po jednej ręce. - To ty jesteś odpowiedzialna za ten żart? - zapytał jeden z tych, który miał wolne ręce. - Tak - przyznała się Ivy. - Pójdziecie zatem z nami - rzekł. Wszyscy doszli do dużego wozu wyposażonego w wiele rodzajów broni. Do środka weszły Tiffany i Ivy. Za kierownicą siedział już jeden z antyterrorystów. Odwrócił on głowę w stronę dziewczyn. - To wy to wszystko zrobiłyście? - zapytał z lekkim zdziwieniem, na co Ivy poczerwieniała ze złości: - A co taki zdziwiony?! Bo jesteśmy dziewczynami i przez to gorsze?! Ty szowinistyczna cholerna świnio! Tiffany w porę powstrzymała przyjaciółkę przed atakiem, przykładając swój palec pod ucho Ivy. Ta rozluźniła wszystkie mięśnie i opuściła rękę do dołu. Fletcher była jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o istnieniu i położeniu tajemniczego punktu na ciele przyjaciółki, który działał tak, jak przed chwilą to się stało. - Wiecie, że takie żarty są nie na miejscu? Grozić wam może nawet więzienie. - Ty mnie nie poznajesz, co? Fletcher wyjęła z kieszeni dowód osobisty i pokazała go antyterroryście. Ten natomiast spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Wnuczka Davenporta? - A i owszem - powiedziała dumnie. - No to aresztujemy tylko twoją przyjaciółkę. - Żebyś się kurwa zdziwił - odparła Ivy, zrzucając nakrycie głowy. Sięgnęła do kieszeni po dowód i podsunęła go policjantowi pod oczy. - Córka Tjinderowej?! Kurwa, kumulacja! - Możemy wyjść? - Nie, musicie ... Nastolatki zignorowały jego słowa, po czym opuściły pojazd i udały się w stronę G-Tech'u. Natomiast zszokowany zachowaniem dziewczyn antyterrorysta odprowadził je wzrokiem. Kiedy te były blisko wejścia, wyszedł z pojazdu i przez megafon wykrzyczał: - Okej, chłopaki. Nic tu po nas. Wracamy! Przyjaciółki weszły do G-Tech'u. Stojąca przy recepcji brunetka zaczęła trząść się na widok "muzułmanki". Z tego strachu nawet nie zorientowała, że po chwili obie już stały za ladą i coś mówiły. Dopiero kiedy Tiffany pstryknęła palcami tuż przed jej oczami, rozbudziła się. - Jestem, jestem! - krzyknęła. - To dobrze - odparła spokojnie Ivy. - Przyniosłyśmy dokumenty - Fletcher przesunęła leżące na ladzie papiery w stronę recepcjonistki. Ta natomiast drżącym ruchem schowała je do szuflady. - Muszą panie - mówiła, jąkając się - wypełnić jeszcze kilka informacji odnośnie internatu. Monitor zaczął powoli przekręcać się. Ivy jednak, zirytowana prędkością obrotu, "przyspieszyła" ją. - No ja mieszkam w internacie - stwierdziła kulturystka, na co recepcjonistka przełknęła ślinę. - Ja nie będę za to mieszkać w jednym domu z pająkiem. Ivy wcisnęła przycisk "Tak". Zoltan ponownie usiadł przed telewizorem. Uruchomił go na swojej ulubionej stacji informacyjnej (czyli CNN, która swoją drogą była własnością Demokratów). - Od czasu, kiedy informowaliśmy państwa o podłożeniu bomby pod G-Tech, minęło już półtorej godziny. Antyterroryści odnaleźli już sprawcę zamieszania, które wstrząsnęło światem. Jak podają, kobieta, która zaalarmowała policję, zwyczajnie pomyliła numery. Policja twierdzi, że miała zadzwonić do swojej przyjaciółki, by powiedzieć jej, że ktoś sprawił jej prezent i podłożył jej przed nos bombę kaloryczną, którą był tort czekoladowy. Ta kobieta, która, co ciekawe, wypiera się tej wersji wydarzeń, mówiąc, że widziała Arabkę rzucającą pustą nerkę na korytarz, otrzymała od policji grzywnę w wysokości 100 tysięcy dolarów. Nie została aresztowana, a dyrektor G-Tech'u nie zadecydował o zwolnieniu kobiety. Chcieliśmy zapytać go o komentarz do sytuacji, jednak Zack Davenport omija wszystkich reporterów. Prosto z Danville, Mikrofala Blender. Mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą. - Tymczasem my przenosimy się - mówiła siedząca w nowoczesnym studiu prezenterka - do świata wyborów. Ogólnokrajowe sondaże odnotowują codzienny spadek poparcia Tjinder. W porównaniu do poprzedniego tygodnia jej poparcie spadło z 63,9% do 62,8%. Rośnie poparcie Davenport'a - podczas jej monologu wyświetlane były za nią różne wykresy i diagramy - Chęć oddania na niego głosu deklaruje aktualnie 37,2% ankietowanych. Oczywiście system wyboru w naszym kraju nie pozwala na jednoznaczne stwierdzenie, że to Summer Tjinder będzie nowym prezydentem USA. Na 99% jest pewne, że w stanach Floryda, Wirginia Zachodnia, Illinois i Arizona wygra Davenport, podczas gdy Tjinder ma już zapewnione w 99% zwycięstwo w Dystrykcie Kolumbii, Maryland i Wirginii. Daje to 65 elektorów dla Davenporta, a dla Tjinder - tylko 26. Wiadomo też, że to Davenport zyskuje przewagę, jeśli chodzi o pieniądze przeznaczone na kampanię wyborczą. Szacuje się, że Zoltan George Davenport przeznaczy na to około 2 miliardy dolarów, natomiast Summer Tjinder - nieco więcej niż 300 milionów. Kto wygra? Ciężko jednoznacznie powiedzieć. Wszystko okaże się 6 listopada. - Wróciłam! - usłyszał Zoltan. Odwrócił się i dojrzał stojącą w drzwiach Moranicę, która zachowywała się tak, jakby była światowej sławy celebrytką, a w miejscu, gdzie siedział jej mąż, stało mnóstwo fotoreporterów - Jeju, dzisiaj to tych ludzi na przesłuchania było od zesrania. W szkole zostało już może z 13 miejsc. - Czekaj... byłaś w G-Tech'u. Dlaczego nie dzwoniłaś do mnie i nie powiedziałaś mi o próbie zamachu? - Zamachu? Nie przeprowadzałam dzisiaj żadnego. Zresztą, każdy mój zamach kończy się sukcesem. - Nie, nie, nie mówię, że ty robiłaś zamach. Recepcjonistka z G-Tech'u pomyliła numery. - Haha - zaczęła się śmiać, zupełnie ignorując zły humor męża - Co za oferma! Jak można pomylić numery?! - Pamiętasz jak napisałaś mi kiedyś "Przyjeżdżaj, kotku. Zoltana nie ma w domu dwukropek gwiazdka"? Rozmowę przerwała im Ocean, która wpadła do mieszkania niczym burza. Małżeństwo zdziwiło się. - Ocean? A ty nie w Danville? - zapytał Zoltan. - Nie. Ta Jessica - mówiła, ciężko sapiąc - zamknęła mi restaurację. A jej wszystkie nagrania zostały już wysłane do telewizji ABC. O 16:30 ma się zacząć emisja programu z nami. Oczywiście restauratorka powiedziała rudowłosej iż, program ma być wyemitowany o 17:30. Jednak w Kansas City obowiązywała inna strefa czasowa niż w Danville. Zoltan otworzył buzię. Był zaskoczony tym, co usłyszał. Moranica za to skrzywiła się. - Przeglądałam też nagrania z monitoringu. Jessica to oszustka. O świcie włamała się do restauracji, by ubrudzić kuchnię i potem powiedzieć, że nie sprzątamy. - A żeby ją piorun strzelił - krzyknął Zoltan - A moje poparcie rosło. Widzisz, mówiłem ci, żebyś nie wpuszczała nikogo z Republikanów do restauracji! A zwłaszcza ludzi z ich telewizji! - Oj no, przepraszam... - Zapisałaś gdzieś te nagrania? - Nie. - To teraz mamy taki problem, że nie odkręcimy już tego. Tiffany i Ivy siedziały na łóżku w "swoim" pokoju w domu pana Ahtona. Rozmawiały na różne tematy. Właściwie to Fletcher jedynie mówiła, a Tjinder tylko potakiwała głową. - O cholera! - krzyknęła nagle córka Ferba. - Aha... - powiedziała Ivy, która wpadła w "trans" potwierdzania wszystkiego, co mówiła jej przyjaciółka. - Ty mnie nie słuchasz! - Aha... Tiffany uderzyła kulturystkę z liścia w twarz. - Co? - spytała wybudzona z "transu". - Ty mnie nie słuchasz! - Słucham. - To o czym mówiłam przed chwilą? - O Bradzie. - O nim mówiłam półtorej godziny temu. - Dobra, nie słuchałam cię. - Jak zawsze... Muszę dzisiaj nagrać nowy odcinek vloga. Przez ten cały G-Tech zapomniałam o tym. - To go nagraj? - powiedziała ironicznie. - Nie mam jak! Nagrywam tylko w domu, żeby nikt mnie nie poznał. A ja tam nie wejdę, tam jest pająk. Weź go zabij. - No chyba nie. Uwielbiam patrzeć na twoją mamę, jak się boi tego stworzenia. - To może... wiem. Samolot przelatywał nad Atlantykiem. Amanda siedziała między dwoma otyłymi mężczyznami. Czuła się bardzo niekomfortowo, zwłaszcza, że ci głośno chrapali. Po tylu godzinach podróży miała już ich dość. Nagle głowa osoby siedzącej przy oknie opadła na ramię nastolatki. - To żart? - pomyślała. Chwilę później głowa drugiego mężczyzny również znalazła się na ciele Amandy. - Nienawidzę podróżowania samolotem. Czy może być jeszcze gorzej? Sekundę później dziewczyna dostrzegła, że obu podróżującym kapała ślina prosto na jej ubrania. Kobieta, z którą siedzieli Xavier i Fred nie spała. Wręcz przeciwnie - usta jej się nie zamykały. - No a mój wnuk, Alex, to poszedł na studia na medycynę. Staruszka mówiła szybko i bez przerwy, nawet nie brała żadnego wdechu. Chłopaków bolały za to uszy. Bardzo chcieli przestać słuchać kobieciny, jednak ta im nie pozwoliła. Kiedy Xavier poprosił ją o ciszę, ta nakrzyczała na niego. Potem Fred chciał zamknąć oczy, by zasnąć, jednak staruszka pobiła go drutami, na których w międzyczasie robiła. A później, jak blondyn założył słuchawki, kobieta zabrała mu je i schowała do własnej kieszeni. Przez te kilka godzin podróży zdążyła już chyba opowiedzieć o całym swoim życiu... dwukrotnie. W końcu Xavier zwrócił się do Freda: - Ta podróż to... - Och, no pewnie! - krzyknęła zezłoszczona staruszka - To ja już biedna staruszka nie mam prawa mówić?! Wy ciągle gadacie między sobą, a ja nawet nie mam prawa do głosu dojść! - No a wracając, Alex na tej medycynie... Pan Ahton był wściekły. Jego "lokatorki" właśnie robiły remont w jego sypialni. Podczas gdy Tiffany malowała w niej ściany na jasnoczerwony, Ivy biegała co chwilę do domu należącego do Fletcher'ów i przynosiła stamtąd różne meble, by następnie ustawić je dokładnie tak jak w pokoju czarnowłosej. Ostatnim sprzętem, jaki przyniosła kulturystka, była lewitująca kamera. Ustawiła ją przed łóżkiem, na którym siedziała Tiffany. Jej włosy ułożone były na lewym ramieniu. Na głowie miała bordowy kapelusz, a oczy zasłaniały okulary przeciwsłoneczne. - Witajcie, misiaczki - powiedziała, machając do kamery - Dzisiaj pogadamy o... - Czekaj, czekaj. Jeszcze kamery nie włączyłam. Nie tylko Davenportowie byli zainteresowani nowym odcinkiem "Kulinarnych ewolucji". Tjinderowie również oglądali ten epizod. Mniej więcej w jego środku Summer złapała za pilota i wyłączyła telewizor. - Co? - zapytał Baljeet zdziwiony czynem żony. - To karygodne! - powiedziała, wstając - Dlaczego Republikańska telewizja się tak zachowuje i stara się poniżyć Demokratów? To są sprawiedliwe wybory?! Przepraszam cię na chwilę, muszę wykonać jeden ważny telefon. Kiedy na ekranie pokazały się napisy końcowe, Ocean złapała za pilot i wyłączyła telewizor. - To jakiś dramat! - krzyknęła. Odcinek był pełen kłamstw, a on sam był wykonany tak, by podświadomie zniechęcić ludzi do głosowania na Zoltana. Wszyscy pracownicy zostali ukazani jako niewykwalifikowani oraz niedoświadczeni, a sama Ocean jako fatalna właścicielka. - Coś z tym trzeba zrobić - powiedział Davenport - Może zadzwonię do... Telefon mężczyzny wydał dźwięk. Ten, zdziwiony, wyjął go z kieszeni i odebrał: - Halo? Zoltan wsłuchał się w słowa rozmówcy, chodząc po pokoju. Ocean śledziła go wzorkiem, a Moranica zaczęła grzebać w swoich majtkach. - O, to dziękuję. Do widzenia. Rozłączył się. - I co? - spytała zaciekawiona córka. - Nie uwierzycie. Prezes ABC ma jutro rano na żywo powiedzieć, że program był sfałszowany i robiony w celach propagandowych. No a Jessica została zwolniona. Wszystko to dzięki Summer. Ocean zapiszczała z radości. Buford leżał na łóżku. Ubrany był tak jak przy rozmowie z Brigitte o szkole Jayden'a - spodnie z jedną nogawką krótką i drugą długą ze zwężoną końcówką oraz narzutka z nacięciami. Trzymał przed sobą telefon, na którym oglądał najnowszy odcinek vloga De LafFashion, czyli Tiffany. - Dzisiaj pogadamy o dawno nieporuszanej sprawie, jaką jest moda męska. Ostatnio coraz popularniejsze są spodnie z nogawką krótką i długą - mówiąc to, trzymała w dłoni ten element garderoby - Nie dość, że prezentuje się to okropnie, to wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś nie wiedział, czy ubrać się jak na zimę czy jak na lato. Zatem to wyrzucamy do kosza - nastolatka włożyła spodnie do pudła stojącego obok łóżka. Chwyciła kolejną część garderoby - Przejdźmy teraz do tematu narzutek z nacięciami. Owszem, fajnie się prezentują, ale tylko, jeśli założy się jakąś koszulkę pod to. A ostatnio dużo chłopców tak się ubiera. To już lepiej nie mieć na sobie nic - Tiffany wrzuciła przedmiot do "kosza". Buford odłożył telefon na poduszkę i spojrzał na swój ubiór. Skoro De LafFashion krytykuje te ubrania, to faktycznie musi być coś z nimi nie tak. Claire z niecierpliwością wypatrywała swojego męża, który lada chwila miał wrócić do domu. Kobieta stała przed drzwiami wejściowymi. W pewnym momencie dostrzegła nadjeżdżający srebrny samochód. Tak się ucieszyła, że pokazała prowadzącemu auto mężowi, by zatrzymał się. Ta szybko podbiegła do niego i otworzyła lewe przednie drzwi. Ferb spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Co ty... - chciał zapytać. Claire tylko zajrzała głową do auta i powiedziała szybko "Cześć" siedzącej z tyłu w foteliku córce. Miała ona na imię Amy. Włosy pięciolatki były brązowe i uwiązane w dwa kucyki. Jej twarz miała kształt serca. Ubrana była w zieloną sukienkę i niebieskie buty na rzepy. Ferb był za to potężnie zbudowanym mężczyzną. Włosy miał takie jak 25 lat temu. Zmianą na jego twarzy była gęsta broda. Ubiorem przypominał tzw. "miejskiego drwala" - nosił czerwono-szarą koszulę w kratę, długie czarne spodnie i glany w tym samym kolorze. Jego żona złapała go za rękę i zaciągnęła do domu. - Chcesz zostawić dziecko samo w otwartym samochodzie na środku ulicy?! - krzyknął. To nic jednak nie dało. Nim się obejrzał, był już pod zabitymi deskami drzwiami od łazienki - Co tu się stało? - Proszę cię, zatłucz mi jednego pierdolonego pająka! - Serio? Zabiłaś drzwi dechami? Echhh... kobiety - westchnął. Mężczyzna zaczął powoli zrywać całe drewno. Z każdą deską lądującą na podłodze Claire odsuwała się od drzwi. - No to wchodzę - powiedział, po czym pewnym krokiem wkroczył do środka. W niedużej toalecie na sedesie siedział pająk. Była to olbrzymia włochata bestia wielkości przedmiotu, na którym się znajdowała. Na widok zielonowłosego przekręciła głowę w jego stronę. Mężczyzna natomiast zapiszczał i pospiesznie zamknął drzwi. - To... to... - chciał coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili zemdlał i wylądował na podłodze. - Ech... faceci - prychnęła Claire. Ocean Atlantycki był ogromnym zbiornikiem wodnym. Byłoby więc dziwne, gdyby nie skrywał on żadnych tajemnic. Na takiej olbrzymiej powierzchni łatwo było coś ukryć. A w poszukiwaniu czegoś wyruszył pewien mężczyzna. Średniego wzrostu postać miała blond włosy postawione do góry, przy czym bok i tył głowy były wygolone. Jego ciało było bardzo umięśnione, podobnie jak twarz. Nosił na sobie czarną koszulkę, szarą bluzę i ciemne długie dżinsy. Poruszał się pędzącą motorówką. W pewnym momencie zaczął stopniowo zwalniać, aż w końcu zatrzymał się całkowicie. Wstał, a nogi ustawił na siedzeniach. Spojrzał przed siebie. Jedyne, co widział, to woda, a na niej odbicie zachodzącego słońca. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu był to ocean. Mężczyzna stanął na przodzie pojazdu. Lekko i powoli uniósł głowę. Nagle wysunął przed siebie rękę tak, jakoby coś energicznie popchnął. Z jego dłoni wystrzeliła niebieska kula energii. Leciała tak chwilę, aż w pewnym momencie zderzyła się z niewidzialnym polem siłowym. Przestało być ono niewidoczne dla oczu, zatem mężczyzna ujrzał błękitną półkulistą ścianę. Nagle cała bariera zmieniła swój kolor z jasnoniebieskiego na coś, co było mieszaniną bordowego i ciemnożółtego. Zaczęło ona też intensywnie świecić. Dostrzec można było też mnóstwo pęknięć, których z każdą sekundą pojawiało się coraz więcej. Po krótkiej chwili czasu kawałki bariery zaczęły opadać. Przez powstałe dziury widać było tajemniczy budynek. Okruchy wpadały do wody coraz szybciej, aż w końcu całe pole zniknęło. Mężczyzna teleportował się. Pojawił się w jednej z cel. Była ona duża, ciemna, niezadbana i pełna pajęczyn. Nie było w niej żadnych mebli, stało w niej tylko kilka kolumn. W niektórych miejscach na suficie kapała czarna ciecz. Jedną ze ścian stanowiły kraty, za którymi ciągnął się korytarz. - Kim jesteś? - odezwał się przerażony kobiecy głos. Mężczyzna spojrzał na tę osobę. Miała długie kręcone niezadbane włosy koloru brązowego i ciemną karnację. Ubrana była w pomarańczowy strój więzienny, a jedną ręką była skuta łańcuchem do ściany, pod którą siedziała. - Jasmine? - zapytał, ignorując jej pytanie. - Tak. Z oczu mężczyzny wystrzelił czerwony laser, który przepalił łańcuch. Uradowana Jasmine podskoczyła do góry, po czym dobiegła do osoby i przytuliła ją z całej siły. - Mój wybawco! - krzyknęła rozradowana. Jasmine siedziała sama w tej celi przez 25 lat. Jedynym jej towarzyszem były szczury oraz pracownik więzienia, który raz dziennie przynosił niedobrą i małą porcję jedzenia. Nic więc dziwnego, że zwariowała. Blondyn teleportował się o metr w prawo, uciekając z objęcia. - Po co tu jesteś? - spytała niepewnie. - Przyszedłem cię stąd zabrać. - Ale kim jesteś? - Twoim bratem. Jasmine skojarzyła fakty, po czym niepewnie spytała: - Marcus? Inne informacje *Początkowo Tiffany miała wykąpać się i wraz z Ivy spać w ogrodzie; *Początkowo kolacja Davenportów i Tjinderów miała odbywać się w restauracji Ocean